Eu te amei
by Fye-chan
Summary: Após 4 anos, Sakura volta para Konoha, onde tudo começou. Imaginava ter um ano tranqüilo com seus amigos, mas não esperava as consequencias de um antigo amor! [KakashiSakuSasu]Último Cap ON
1. Reencontro

Naruto não me pertence...ainda!!!!

_Fala dos personagens_

(Comentarios da autora)

**Algo importante**

"Pensamentos"

Mais um começo de ano em konoha.Voltas as aulas. Alunos agitados em todos os lugares daquela pequena cidade onde todos se conheciam. As férias haviam sido maravilhosas para a maioria, mas a obrigação os trazia de volta a realidade. Primeiro dia de aula.Ultimo ano para quem cursasse o 3º ano. É nesse contexto que se encaixava Haruno Sakura. 4 anos depois a garota voltava a Konoha. Quando tinha apenas 14 anos, o pai recebeu uma proposta de trabalho em Tóquio, irrecusável. Ela, a principio não queria ir, todos os seus amigos moravam em Konoha, mas com o passar do tempo aceitou tal decisão com a promessa de que, quando estivesse mais velha voltaria a cidade. E agora ela se encontrava parada em frente ao portão principal do colégio, pensando como seria esse ano. "Quanta saudade". Manteve contato com a maioria de suas amigas, mas não as avisou que já estaria lá no primeiro dia de aula. Planeja uma surpresa.

Ao entrar, percebeu que o movimento era pequeno. Já imaginava isso, já que não conseguira dormir a noite toda pensando em como seria a sua manhã. Dona de curtos cabelos rosados e reluzentes olhos verdes, Sakura procurava a lista dos alunos do 3º ano tão detraída que só acordou do seu pequeno "transe" quando se bater até então com um estranho. Após vários livros caídos do chão, ela reconheceu quem havia se 'chocado' com ela:

**Sakura:** _Kakashi- sensei, me desculpe, eu estava tão distraída que nem perceb..._

**Kakashi:** _Calma moça_ - fitou a garota por um tempo a fazendo corar – _eu não esperava encontrar você aqui depois de tanto tempo Sakura_

**Sakura**: _Finalmente meus pais deixaram eu vim morar sozinha aqui..o sensei vai ser professor do 3º ano?_

**Kakashi:** _Sim...acho que sim , estou resolvendo ainda quais turmas eu irei ensinar,mas provavelmente nós nos encontraremos de novo_ – Kakashi falou com uma expressão meiga e passou alisou com carinho os cabelos de Sakura – _Espero que continue boa alun_a – e saiu com os seus livros em direção a sala dos professores.

**Sakura:** ...

Sakura ficou estática durante alguns minutos. Quando era 7ª serie, ela era apaixonada por Kakashi. Aquela típica paixão aluna-professor que nunca é correspondida. Esse também foi um dos motivos por aceitar tão facilmente a mudança para Tóquio: um belo dia tomou coragem e deixou um bilhete apaixonado para o sensei (o que quase todas as outras meninas faziam), mas teve uma enorme decepção ao perceber que Kakashi não a correspondia. Agora, mais madura, percebia que aquele "gostar" não passava de admiração, mas não pode conter a surpresa ' Ele continua lindo..'

_- TESTUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_ – Ino pulou em cima de Sakura fazendo a garota balançar - _Por que não me disse que viria HOJE aqui?_

_- INO-PORCA-CHAN_ – Sakura desvio seus pensamentos pelo grito da amiga. Continuava tão bonita quanto antes, só que agora com mais corpo.

_- S-sakura – chan_ – Hinata corou ao revê – la. TenTen se aproximou ao grupo, que não se juntava a muito tempo.A felicidade de reencontrar suas amigas foi tão grande que Sakura esqueceu de guardar na sua memória o jeito um tanto quanto 'diferente' que o sensei havia lhe olhado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi caminhava tranqüilo em direção a sala dos professores com aqueles olhos verdes na sua mente "A Sakura mudou muito..ainda me lembro daquela pirralha sentada na primeira cadeira da sala" Mas agora Sakura não era mais nenhuma 'pirralha' e sim uma mulher! E Kakashi, como qualquer homem com os seus 26 anos MUITO bem vividos não poderia deixar de reparar "ela 'cresceu' bastante..."achando graça quando percebeu que estava mentalizando o reencontro com a aluna. "Continua tão bonita quanto antes...".

-Flash Back-

_Kakashi-sensei – a menina corava sempre que ia falar com o professor – É para você!_

_Kakashi coçou o queixo sem entender exatamente do que se tratava o papel, mas já imaginava o que poderia ser. Alertado por Tsunade desde o começo do ano, ele sabia que sua beleza poderia despertar em algumas garotas ao mais que uma simples admiração. E pelo o que parecia, isto também havia acontecido com Sakura. (pena que isso aconteceu logo com ela..é tão boa aluna, mas a partir de agora terei de ser mais grosso). Era difícil pensar desse jeito com aqueles olhos verdes o encarando de forma tão apaixonada._

_Depois daquele dia Kakashi fingia que a garota nem existia, não só ela, mas todas as outras que também haviam se declarado para ele. Era estranho encará-las dessa forma, mas era preciso._

_O ano foi terminando de uma forma mais tranqüila do que ele imaginava até receber a notícia de que uma das melhores alunas do colégio, Haruno Sakura, estava se mudando para Tóquio (melhor assim..menos uma para eu me preocupar)_

_Andava distraidamente quando tropeçou no pé de alguém:_

_- AI! Cuidado com o seu pé, poderia machucar alguém ' – Kakashi falou com um pouco de receio ao perceber a cara de tristeza da garota._

_- Kakashi-sensei! – Sakura sentia- se feliz pois veria seu professor pelo menos uma ultima vez. – Desculpa, eu não tinha a intenção.._

_- Não precisa se desculpar. Já soube que irá se mudar agora no final do ano, como se sente?_

_- Eu não sei se quero mesmo ir – Sakura não sabia o que dizer – eu bem que gostaria de morar aqui ainda, mas meus pais não deixaram._

_- É uma pena – Kakashi falou sem se importar muito – Sentirei sua falta - (kakashi docemente passou a mão nos cabelos róseos da garota)._

_- Mesmo? – Sakura não conseguiu conter o seu tom de animação, esperou quase o ano todo para ouvir isso, ia sair dali vitoriosa!_

_- É, você é boa aluna, agora o colégio perdeu a referência. Boa viagem! – E saiu dali sem ao menos olhar direito para a garota "eu só falei uma besteira e ela já se animou, tenho que tomar mais cuidado com as falsas esperanças que dou para essas meninas" Kakashi realmente não se importava, só queria cumprir seu trabalho._

_'Kakashi-sensei' Sakura ficou muito magoada. Sabia que iriam sentir falta dela, mas queria que uma, em especial, sentisse mais que as outras 'por que ele tinha de ser professor?' e saiu dali correndo ainda mais decidida que queria se mudar._

- Fim do Flash Back-

Minha fic!!

Apesar de ja ter varios projetos xD, este eé o primeiro que eu resolvo dar continuidade!

Espero que gostem! o/..Deixe uma review e faça uma criança feliz i.i

o/


	2. Primeiro Encontro

Naruto não me pertence..ainda!!!

_Fala dos personagens_

(Comentários da autora)

**Algo importante**

_"Pensamentos"_

_"Odeio isso..."_ Para Sasuke, todo começo de ano era igual. Gritaria em todos os lugares, meninas dando aqueles gritos histéricos por terem reencontrado suas amigas, as fofoqueiras do colégio comentando 'quem mudou o que' e muita gente nova. O Uchiha não era uma pessoa popular no sentido de ter amigos. O que chamava a atenção para si era a sua beleza.Muitas garotas fariam de tudo para que ele as convidasse para sair. Provavelmente Sasuke era dono do maior 'Fã clube' do colégio de Konoha. E agora, ele retornava ao local em que havia passado os últimos 2 anos. Não foram tão péssimos quanto ele imaginava que iria ser, apesar de poucos amigos, ele soube aproveitar sua vida ali. Caminhava pensando que o seu ultimo ano na escola seria igual aos outros quanto viu um punhado de cabelo loiro vindo em sua direção e gritando o máximo que podia:

-_SSSSSAAAAAAAASSSSUUUKEEEEEEE _– Naruto vinha com um enorme sorriso para cima do amigo – _SEU BAKA, EU PEDI PARA VOCÊ PASS.._

-_Naruto, fale mais baixo..._

- _PASSAR LA EM CASA PARA A GENTE VIM JUN..._

_-NARUTO...Fale baixo_

_-JUNTO E VOCÊ NEM ME ACORDOU, PENSEI QUE..._

_-CALA A BOCAAAAA-_ Sasuke não agüentava mais as gritarias de Naruto. Sempre se irritava fácil, e se irritou mais ainda quando percebeu que seu grito chamou a atenção de algumas meninas que estavam ali presentes.

_-Sasuke- kun, mal voltou as aulas e você já está irritado?-_ Ino gostava de provocar Sasuke. Não que ela gostasse dele, mas o Uchiha ficava ainda mais bonito quando estava irritado.

- _Me deixe em paz Ino_ - falou fechando a cara e se virando para Naruto.

-_Mas que menino mal educado!! Ninguém nunca te ensinou que quando você passa muito tempo_ _sem ver os_ _amigos você tem que cumprimentá-los!!_

_- Eu não estou para brincadeiras hoje.._

-_SAKURA-CHANNNNNNNNNN_ – Naruto interrompeu o começo da discussão de Ino e Sasuke quando avistou Sakura.

Desde pequenos, ambos eram melhores amigos. Sempre brincaram juntos, cresceram juntos, estudavam no mesmo colégio, até a notícia de que Sakura iria se mudar. Para o loiro de olhos azuis, a notícia tinha sido péssima. O primeiro ano que ele passaria sem a 'sua' Sakura. Sim, Naruto gostava de Sakura. Mesmo sabendo que, na época, sua amiga alimentava uma paixão impossível pelo professor, ele não deixava de gostar dela. Poderia até ser mais amizade do que amor, mas queria sempre está ao lado de Sakura.

-_SAKURA-CHANNNNNNNNNN_ – O loiro pulou para cima da garota como fazia antes

_- Narutoooooooooo_ – Sakura não acreditava como o amigo estava. Apesar da mesma cara de bobo, Naruto havia mudado muito. Deixou o 'ar' de criança para trás, cresceu bastante (antes naruto era bem menor que Sakura), seus olhos azuis estavam ainda bem mais bonitos, parecia quase um homem.

O detalhe é que só parecia. Naruto continuava com as mesmas brincadeiras de antes, o que deixou Sakura muito feliz.

_- Como você está sakura – chan? Como era Tóquio? Seus pais finalmente deixaram você morar sozinha? Voltou quando? Por que não me avisou que já estaria aqui hoje? Por que.._

_- Naruto, deixe a Sakura respirar!!_ Ino percebeu que Sakura não conseguia se expressar no meio de tantas perguntas.

A Haruno não sabia por onde começar. Ela havia sentido falta de todas as suas amigas, mas Naruto era especial, assim como a Ino. Quando viu o loiro com o mesmo sorriso bobo não resistiu e pulou em cima dele com um forte abraço.

-_ Naruto, eu estava com tanta saudade_. – Duas lagrimas caiam do rosto de Sakura, que não desgrudava de Naruto. Permaneceram ali, abraçados, até um certo Uchiha começar a perceber que se sentia um tanto quando incomodado com aquela cena

_- Naruto, vamos, a gente ainda tem que olhar as salas._

_- A, Sasuke- baka, deixe eu te apresentar a Sakura, acho que já comentei dela com você_

_- Prazer!_ – Sakura percebeu que aquele estranho amigo de Naruto vivia com a cara fechada e tentou ser o mais gentil possível.

_-Hunf, vamos Naruto_ – O moreno saiu sem cumprimentar direito a Haruno. Mas a olhou tempo o suficiente para perceber o quanto a garota era bonita, com aqueles olhos penetrantes. "_Bonita ela, alem de ter um corpo.."_ sorriu disfarçadamente ao lembrar do belo corpo de Sakura. Arrastava Naruto até o mural para saberem em que sala eles estariam.

_- Sasuke- Baka, sabia o quanto eu estava esperando rever a Sakura-chane me puxa desse jeito._

_- Aquela sua amiga, ela é daqui?_

_- Por que? Interessou-se foi, "Sasuke-kun"_

_- Não!!_ – Sasuke corou de uma maneira praticamente imperceptível -_ Eu só queria saber o motivo de tanta felicidade ao ver aquela sem graça_. – Completou enquanto procurava os nomes.

-_ Nós estamos na mesma sala! Junto com a Ino, a sua amiguinha, a Hinata e o Neji._

_- A Hinataa – chan está na nossa sala?? Que sorte!!!!_

_- Não se anime, aquele estranho do primo dela também estará lá, então se comporte._

Desde a partida de Sakura, Naruto descobriu que gostava da Hinata. Mas nunca encontrou uma maneira de se declarar para ela, a garota era muito tímida, sempre desmaiando quando ele tentava 'algo mais' sem contar que, quando tudo parecia ocorrer bem, Neji aparecia para tomar conta da priminha, o que deixava Naruto cada vez mais frustrado nas suas tentativas.

Por outro lado, o Sasuke já havia namorado a Ino. Namoro rápido, alguns meses, o suficiente para perceberem que foram feitos para serem amigos, apenas. Apesar de todas as provocações da loira, o Uchiha sabia que fazia parte do seu jeito extrovertido de viver, e que não conseguia acompanhar aquilo, e mesmo com algumas irritações a tratava super bem. _"Ainda mais agora com a nova amiguinha dela_" outro sorriso apareceu no rosto dele, mas desta vez não tão disfarçado.

_- Sasuke no Baka ta dando risada de que? Também quero saber da piada_

_- A, cala a boca Naruto .._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O sinal toca para o inicio da primeira aula. Como já era esperado, os alunos se arrastão até suas salas, e depois de algum tempo, todos já estavam em suas salas. Sakura atravessa a porta e olha ao seu redor _"Tudo igual a antes"_ e percebe uma mão meio espalhafatosa acenando em sua direção

_- SAKURA- CHAN, GUARDEI UM LUGAR PARA VOCÊ -_ Naruto não parava de gritar e acenar para Sakura.

_- É..parece que não é só o Naruto que quer sua companhia não, olha como o Sasuke te seca_

_- Para Ino! Você sabe que eu não gosto dessas coisas._

_- Não mudou nada hein Sakura? Mas vai por mim, apesar de um pouco mal educado, ele é gente boa._

_- Um pouco? Você quer dizer totalmente né? Ele nem ao menos se apresentou para mim mais cedo..._

_- E você se importou tanto assim?_

_- Não_ – Sakura ficava um pouco corada com as insinuações da amiga- _eu só achava que ele deveria tratar os outros melhor!_

Ambas andavam em direção aos lugares que naruto havia reservado para elas até que se sentaram atrás dos garotos. Sakura atrás de Naruto e Ino Atrás de Sasuke, encostados no canto. Rapidamente o loiro começa a acenar outra vez, só que agora para uma linda garota de olhos perolas, que era acompanhada de seu primo que tinha os olhos quase idênticos.

Sasuke estava inquieto. Não que o reencontro com os colegas causasse esse tipo de 'insegurança' nele, mas sim uma presença feminina. Uma presença que poderia ser descrita com curtos cabelos rosas e olhos da cor de jade. Ele não entendia muito bem o porque daqueles pensamentos, porem quase que não conseguia controlar seu impulso de virar- se para rever a jovem. "_Por que eu não falei com ela direito?_" Começou a balançar seu pé na esperança de que aquilo passasse, o que não adiantou muito _"O que eu to pensando? Eu não costumo me atrair por qual quer uma assim" "Deve ser o fato dela ser amiga do Naruto e ele ter falado tanto dela, é isso"_ _"Por que a sensei não entra e não acaba logo com isso?" "Troca todos de lugar, a tira de perto de mim e eu poderei me concentrar feliz" "Não, eu quero pelo menos me apresentar direito"_

Tomou coragem e virou-se, mas se deparou com Ino.

- _Pensei que o Sasuke-kun não iria mais falar comigo_

_- Bom dia Ino.._

_- Agora não serve mais, eu já me irritei com você._

_- Se irritou por que quis, quem começou foi você._

_- Ta Sasuke, eu também te amo, agora me diz, por que você se virou? Não me diga que foi para falar comigo que eu sei que é mentira!_

_- Hunf, garota chata, eu só parei para observar a sala_

A loira aproximou-se do Uchiha com um jeito malicioso, e bem baixinho falou no seu ouvido:

_- Ou foi para ver a Sakura- chan?_

Ao perceber o garoto corando, Ino confirmou seus pensamentos. Percebeu um Uchiha um pouco alterado com a presença da amiga, e percebeu uma Haruno que sempre olhava disfarçadamente para o garoto da frente. Sakura conversava com Hinata, que estava sentada ao seu lado. Muito barulho até que finalmente o professor entra na sala chamando a atenção de todos os alunos.

Era Kurenai, conhecida entre os garotos como a professora mais "gostosa" do colégio

-CALADOS!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mais um capitulo n.n (não diga ¬¬')

Obrigada à Mari-sakura-chan, Patty Uchiha e harunoN pelas reviews!!

Clique em "Subimit Review" e faça uma criança feliz!


	3. Pensamentos

Naruto não me pertence..ainda!!!

_Fala dos personagens_

(Comentários da autora)

**Algo importante**

_"Pensamentos"_

O término da manha estava se aproximando. O toque que determinava o final das aulas daquele dia soava como musica para os alunos. A maioria iria para casa descansa, após um exaustivo dia. Haviam alunos por todos os corredores. Sakura se encontrava junto a Ino e Hinata, as três indo em direção a saída da escola.

_- Ah, Sakura!-_ Ino parou de repente entre as amigas. – _Eu ainda não te apresentei a uma pessoa._

Hinata deu uma leve risada, pois sabia muito bem de quem se tratava. Logo no final do corredor, caminhando em direção a eles, vinham Ten Ten ao lado de Shikamaru, seu amigo e um outro ex-namorado de Ino.

O garoto entrou no colégio no mesmo ano em que Sakura se mudou. Mesmo quem não o conhecesse, perceberia que entre ele e Ino existia algo especial. Gostavam-se muito, mas a loira perdeu toda a confiança nele. 3 meses depois do inicio do namoro Temari, uma ex-aluna do colégio, espalhou o boato de que ele teria traído Ino com ela. Apesar de todo o amor que a garota sentia, não perdôo tal comportamento, mesmo sem saber se era verdade ou mentira.

Hoje eles eram apenas amigos. Grandes amigos.

- _SHIKAAAAAAA –_ O garoto olhou docemente para Ino. –_ Não fala mais comigo não é?-_ A garota fez uma cara tristonha e logo começou a rir.

- _Você sabe que eu nunca deixaria de falar com você_ - Tais palavras fizeram o clima da conversa mudar totalmente, obrigando TenTen a intervir na ocasião.

- _Sakura-chan!, como se sentiu ao rever todo mundo? Já me disseram que você anda arrasando corações._ – TenTen, terminou a frase deixando a Haruno um pouco confusa, não havia entendido o sentido da frase.

_- Ten Ten.._

_- A, Sakura-chan, esta era a pessoa que eu queria te apresentar, Shikamaru._

O garoto a cumprimentou com um aceno de leve, que a moça retribuiu.

Já do lado de fora do colégio, cada um tomava o rumo de suas casas. Como Sakura e Ino moravam praticamente uma do lado da outra, voltaram juntas como faziam nos velhos tempos.

_- Você lembra, quando nós éramos crianças e apostávamos corrida para ver quem chegava primeiro? Eu nunca consegui ganhar de você_. – Comentou Sakura com um ar despreocupado.

-_ Claro que não! Do jeito que você era sedentária! Ainda me lembro que você explorava o naruto por causa desse seu jeito! Coitado dele, ainda fazia tudo por você!_

_- Você fala isso porque não tinha ninguém que fosse seu 'escravo'_- ambas riam pelas memórias do passado- se tivesse ia se acostumar rapidinho!

-_ Testuda-chan, mudando o pouco o assunto, eu me lembro que você era muito apaixonada pelo Kakashi sensei quando era mais nova._

_- Isso era antes, agora eu sou uma pessoa livre para amar qualquer um_! – Sakura falou em um tom debochado.

- _Até mesmo o Sasuke- kun?-_ Sakura corou levemente de uma maneira que Ino não percebeu.

_- Seu amigo é um grosso!! Ele eu não amaria não!_

- _Mas você ainda gosta do Kakashi sensei não é? Se não gostasse não ficaria tão insegura com o que aconteceu hoje!_

-Flash Back-

_Faltavam apenas duas aulas para o fim do dia. Tudo havia passado rapidamente, para a alegria dos alunos. Voltaram do intervalo, uns rápidos, outros sem muita pressa para chegarem em suas salas, e foram se acomodando em suas carteiras._

_Sakura olhava distraída para a janela quando a porta abriu e Kakashi entrou. Educadamente pediu silêncio e começou a fazer algumas anotações antes do começo da aula. A garota ainda não havia notado a sua presença._

_Após alguns minutos, sentiu a sensação de que alguém estaria vigiando. Talvez não vigiando, mas só olhando. Seu primeiro reflexo foi olhar para o garoto que estava sentado a frente de Ino, Uchiha Sasuke. Desanimou-se um pouco ao perceber que não era o jovem Uchiha que estava a observando._

_Distraidamente olhou para frente e, com um pequeno arrepio seu coração disparou._

_Kakashi estava sentado a olhando por entre suas anotações de um modo que a garota nunca o vira antes. Sentiu-se corar violentamente, sorte que estava longe demais para que o sensei percebesse isso. Uma sensação de desconforto, misturada com ansiedade percorria todo o seu corpo de maneira que ela achava que iria passar mal ali._

_Ambos continuaram se olhando, sem desviar durante alguns minutos. Permaneceram calados, talvez relembrando fatos de alguns anos atrás. Era certo que ela já havia implantado na cabeça que não gostava mais dele, desde a época que tinha se mudado. Por outro lado Kakashi ainda não entendia o que estava fazendo. Estava parado com um caderno aberto, porem não anotava nada. Para ser mais exato, não conseguia tirar os olhos de Sakura. A garota havia mudado tanto. Estava mais bonita, aparentemente mais meiga,e muito mais atraente. Ele sabia que aquele momento não era apropriado para pensar daquele jeito, mas simplesmente não conseguia parar de pensar. Por um breve momento, esqueceu que estava em um colégio, que estava na sala, esqueceu de todo o barulho em torno dele, só conseguia admirar aqueles lindos olhos verdes._

_Acordou do seu transe quando o barulho se tornou insuportável. Desviou seu olhar de Sakura, um pouco constrangido pois tinha medo de que alguém percebesse. Apesar de ter sido tudo muito rápido, só quem estivesse realmente prestando atenção nos dois iria notar tal cena. Aliviou-se pois não localizou ninguém._

_Sakura, passado o susto, não conseguiu mais prestar atenção em nada. Passou um bilhete disfarçado para Ino onde estava escrito "preciso de contar uma coisa" e segui contando o que acabou de acontecer. Precisava dividir aquela angustia o mais rápido possível. Fez o mesmo que o sensei, olhou ao redor da sala para ver se alguém avia notado algo, nas se animou pois não percebeu nenhum rosto curioso! "ainda bem". Mal sabia ela que um certo Uchiha, que passou a manha toda tento a olhar direito, presenciou essa cena._

-Fim do Flash Back-

Sasuke chegou em casa muito aborrecido. Morava sozinho, já que os seus pais morreram após um terrível acidente de carro e o seu irmão mais velho nunca quis cuidar dele. Ao abrir a porta jogou as suas coisas no sofá e foi para o banho. Precisava relaxar. Nunca tivera um dia tão cansativo como aquele. Não, ele não fez nenhum esforço e nenhum professor havia passado dever demais. O motivo de todo o seu cansaço e estresse se concentrava em apenas duas palavras: Haruno Sakura.

Desde o momento em que a garota se sentou atrás de Naruto, próxima a ele, o rapaz não se concentrou. Com Ino ali, não podia olhar para trás, nem tentar puxar assunto com a jovem. "_Por que ele resolveu convidá-la para se sentar perto da gente?"_ Amaldiçoou o loiro por aquilo.

Sasuke simplesmente não conseguiu fazer mais nada. Passou a manha tentando concentrar seus pensamentos para parar de pensar como foi grosso com Sakura. _"eu nunca me importei com o modo de tratar as pessoas,por que isso agora?"_ Enquanto a água caia sobre o seu corpo super definido, ele continuava pensando em tudo o que aconteceu. Não entendeu por que Kakashi começou a olhar Sakura de um jeito diferente _"quem ele pensa que é para olhar para a minha Sakura?" "ops..MINHA é uma palavra muito forte"_ deu um sorriso sarcástico quando percebeu que usara a palavra 'minha'. _"não, ela é muito sem graça para mim"_ terminou o banho convicto de que depois de uma boa tarde de sono iria aliviar tudo que estava na sua cabeça até agora.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura já se encontrava descansando em sua casa. Após uma manha de encontros e algumas surpresas, agora ela tinha o seu merecido descanso. Sozinha, ela olhava o horizonte através de sua janela, fitando as nuvens como se esperasse algum tipo de resposta. "_Eu não gosto dele_" repetiu para si mesma. Foi para Tóquio justamente para apagar a imagem de Kakashi da sua cabeça e agora que retorna, tudo parece estar acontecendo novamente. A mesma angustia que sentia ao vê-lo passar, a impossibilidade deles ficarem juntos, a reprovação que teria por parte de todos e o mais importante, o desprezo que ela sentia por parte dele. Novamente ficou esperando algum tipo de resposta que não veio. Até uma pequena imagem confundir tudo o que havia pensado antes. Um moreno alto, forte, cabelos rebeldes e talvez a sua marca mais visível, os lindos olhos vermelhos. Não entedia por que no meio de sua própria confusão mental Sasuke aparecia. Talvez ele também participasse dela, já que a garota apresentava uma certa insatisfação pelo modo como ele a tratou quando foram apresentados. _"Aquele idiota, se acha que eu me importo esta muito enganado"_ Ainda deitada em seu sofá, continuou _"Ele é tão sem graça, não sei como Naruto agüenta ele"_ _"Deve ser um daqueles playboys metidos a gostosão, se bem que ele é gostos..."_ balançou a cabeça com força para desviar a imagem do corpo do Uchiha "_Ele realmente não passa de um grosso!"._

Por um breve instante percebeu que havia esquecido um pouco do sensei _"É, até que aquele grosso serviu para alguma coisa"._ Levantou-se eu foi para o seu quarto, onde pretendia passar o resto da tarde dormindo. Sakura nunca perdeu esse habito, achava que a melhor maneira de esquecer um dia(ou momento) complicado era passando varias horas do seu dia dormindo. Mal sabia ela que uma certa pessoa não parava de pensar em seus olhos verdes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi chegou relativamente cedo em sua casa. Morava perto do colégio, achava isso bom pois quando tinha qualquer problema ele poderia ajudar. Sabia que mais um longo ano acabará de começa e que, como todos os outros, seria bem cansativo. Retirou a mascara que usava, habito que adquiriu como parte do treinamento para a escola de ninjas, e foi comer algo. Morava sozinho, e como sempre acontece na casa de quem não sabe cozinhar, pegou um pacote de miojo e colocou a água para ferver. Olhou-se de relance no espelho e se assustou ao perceber a imagem de Sakura. Primeiramente tomou um susto, mas depois se viu inteiro no espelho. Ficou se olhando durante alguns segundos. Aqueles olhos, aquele sorriso, tudo nela era bonito! _"Ela é só mais uma aluna_"era essa afirmação que vinha na sua cabeça. "_Só mais uma..."_ não queria aceitar. Não sabia por que nem como, mais ter reencontrado Sakura havia mexido demais com ele. Apesar de algumas garotas, Kakashi sempre foi um homem solitário. _"Eu não posso me abalar com qualquer coisa"_ decidiu por fim. Ficou por um tempo se imaginando,sozinho, em uma praia, debaixo de uma sombra e feliz _"é isso o que eu quero para o meu futuro"_ depois viu a imagem de uma bela jovem de lindos cabelos róseos vindo em sua direção, de biquíni também rosa com um belo sorriso. _"ahh, desisto"_ viu que não conseguiu excluir a jovem da cabeça e foi finalmente almoçar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AAhhh..acabei de escrever essa porcaria que eu chamo de terceiro capitulo xD...

Ta difícil atualizar as coisas u.u, estou dividindo meu pc com mais 3 pessoas o///

xD

Obrigada a AngelZinha

buh-chan

Mari-sakura-chan

Sakiy Skuld

pelas reviews!!!!

Espero não demorar tanto para escrever o outro capitulo!!


	4. Amizade?

Naruto não me pertence..ainda!!! 

_Fala dos personagens_

(Comentários da autora)

**Algo importante**

_"Pensamentos"_

O sol já havia sumido há muito tempo. As ruas da pequena cidade de Konoha se encontravam desertas, provavelmente por causa do horário. Era quase meia-noite e o único barulho audível era o das arvores que balançavam com a força dos ventos. Sakura estava na janela do seu quarto olhando para o horizonte com a mente vazia. Não sentia sono, não tinha nada para fazer, nenhuma das suas amigas para conversa, estava completamente só, na enorme casa que os pais deixaram para ela. O vento também batia em seus cabelos rosas ainda molhados, talvez a coisa mais colorida ainda visível da rua naquele instante.

De costa para a janela, passou um olhar bem demorado pelo quarto. "_que saudade daqui"_ pensava enquanto dava um longo suspiro. O quarto era pintado na cor rosa bebe. Desde pequena Sakura tinha um certo fascínio (isso para mim é obsessão ¬¬) por esta cor. Seu guarda-roupa, assim como sua cama, eram brancos. No chão, um tapete que havia ganhado dos pais ainda quando era pequena. Parecia um quarto de uma princesa. A única coisa que integrava que o quarto pertencia a uma adolescente eram as fotos coladas por todas as paredes do aposento. _"preciso fazer uma reforma aqui urgente"._ Voltou a observar a rua, na esperança de achar algo mais interessante para olhar.

Continuou naquela posição até um certo vulto no fim da rua lhe chamar a atenção. _"Parece ser homem, que é?"_ se esticou um pouco para fora da janela disfarçadamente para ver se conseguia reconhecer o individuo._ "ainda não da para ver"._ Aparentemente era um homem alto e bem forte (isso ela consegue olhar xD), cabelos não muito curtos e nem muito grandes, mas mesmo assim o seu rosto não era visível _"droga",_ se surpreendeu quando o mesmo homem parou quase em frente a sua janela e olhou na sua direção.

- _É feio ficar olhando a vida dos outros_. – Sasuke parou se encostando em um poste e continuou olhando para a janela – _Ninguém nunca te ensinou boas maneiras não?_

O coração de Sakura disparou ao perceber quem era, mas após as palavras do garoto, uma crescente onda de raiva foi invadido seus pensamentos, quem ele pensava que era para falar com ela desse jeito?

- _Quem você pensa que é para falar comigo desse jeito?_ – Disse atropelando algumas palavras e alto o suficiente para acordar alguém.

-_ Fale baixo, existem pessoas dormindo para a sua informação_.

- _Você não respondeu minha pergunta, quem você acha que é para falar comigo desse jeito? Eu nem te conheço._ – Sakura não entendia por que, por mais que estivesse com raiva, sentiu uma certa 'felicidade' ao ver o Uchiha.

_- Eu não vou responder, não to afim._

- _Se você veio aqui para esgotar minha paciência pode continuar seu caminho que hoje eu não estou bem._

Sasuke apoio toda as suas costas no poste, colocou as mãos no bolso da sua casa e começou a encarar Sakura de um modo diferente. Percebeu de relance que ela estava de pijama, seus cabelos úmidos estavam mais bonitos do que nunca. Percebeu o olhar confuso da garota, talvez pelo silencio que havia se instalado naquela conversa, e desviou o olhar. A encarou mais uma vez:

_- Eu não vi aqui para te ver se é isso que estar pensando, mas seria bom se eu me apresentasse, acho que me esqueci da ultima vez que a gente se falou._

_- Se esqueceu? Você me ignorou completamente_

_- Meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke..._

_- Agora eu não quero mais saber!_

_- Mas agora já sabe_. – O Uchiha passou levemente a mão pelos cabelos fazendo com que Sakura prestasse bem atenção na cena. "_Como ele é lindo"_ corou um pouco ao perceber que Sasuke a olhava de uma maneira maliciosa.

_- Pare de olhar para mim como se fosse me devorar._ – Um sorriso quase imperceptível surgiu na sua boca. – _Estamos só nós dois aqui e a idéia de fugir de você não me agrada._

_- Seu atrevido, nem para você eu estava olhando_. – Sakura corou de uma forma mais violenta e sentiu se coração disparar de novo _"droga, ele percebeu"_ e começou a olhar para o horizonte. Ficaram sem se falar durante alguns minutos, até Sasuke quebrar o silencio.

_- Você já morou aqui?_ – Perguntou de uma maneira gentil, algo que Sakura achou um pouco estranho.

_- Já, há mais ou menos 4 anos atrás._

_- Por que se mudou, não gostou da cidade?_

_- Não..eu sempre gostei daqui! Mas meu pai foi transferido, aí você já viu neh?!_

_- E você não relutou nenhum pouquinho?_

Nesse instante Sakura lembrou de Kakashi. Sim, ela havia discordado com a decisão da as família, mas depois de perceber que o sensei não dava a atenção que ela queria, parou de ir contra essa decisão. Aceitou de uma forma bem amigável, algo que todos por um momento estranharam. Nesse momento Sasuke percebeu que não era para ter tocado naquele assunto _"ela deve ter lembrado de algo ruim_" e se animou um pouco quando a Haruno olhou na sua direção com um sorriso.

-_ No começo sim, mas depois vi que seria melhor para mim. Aí eles disseram que quando eu estivesse maior eu poderia morar sozinha, agora aqui estou eu._ – Disse sentindo uma ponta de tristeza. – _E você? Mora aqui desde quando?_

_- Já faz alguns anos.. no começo eu não gostei, mas fui me acostumando com a cidade_.

O papo continuou durante a noite. Nenhum dos dois sentia sono, estavam gostando da companhia um do outro. Sakura cada vez mais ia se encantando com Sasuke; apesar dele parecer uma pessoa muito fria e arrogante, ele era legal. Uma ou duas vezes discutiram por alguma besteira. Descobriram que tinham vários gostos em comum: musicas, bandas, programas, filmes, etc. O sol já demonstrava que iria aparecer quando finalmente resolveram encerrar o papo.

_- Daqui a pouco vai amanhecer, nem da tempo de tirar um cochilo antes do colégio._ – Sakura falava enquanto um leve bocejo saia de sua boca. –_ Você não acha que já deveria estar em casa não?_

_- Está me expulsando?_ – Disse Sasuke tentando conter o riso – _Eu não estava com sono mesmo, ainda bem que amanheceu rápido, eu não ia conseguir dormir._

_- É serio, seus pais não ficam preocupados em você passar a noite fora não?_

_- Eu não tenho pais, eles morreram._

- ... – Durante alguns segundos Sakura ficou sem saber o que fazer _"que fora"_ como ela iria adivinhar que os pais do garoto haviam morrido? Ficou sem saber o que falar até Sasuke perceber o seu desconforto com a situação.

_- Não se preocupe, isso já foi a muito tempo, já superei. Moro com o meu irmão._

_- E o seu irmão não se preocupa? –_ Perguntou um pouco mais aliviada pelo fora que havia dado.

- _Não mesmo_. – Sasuke parecia querer por um fim naquela conversa – _Se você quiser, eu posso te acordar para não perder o horário._

- _Não precisa_ – Sakura começou a ficar sem jeito outra vez. Aquilo havia acontecido muito durante toda a noite- _Não quero que você desvie seu caminho só para me acordar, eu nem estou com tanto sono assim_ – mentiu Sakura.

- _Então ta! "Boa noite"_ – Sasuke virou-se de costas para a Haruno e começou a abrir o portão da casa em frente a de Sakura.

-_ Você não vai para casa?_

_- Eu já estou em casa_. – Confirmou o que Sakura havia imaginado assim que abriu o portão. – _Esqueci de mencionar, sou o seu vizinho de frente. Até Daqui a pouco._ – Fechou a porta deixando Sakura perplexa com a cena. "_Eu não sei se é muita sorte ou muito azar" "argh..preciso dormir urgente._" Mal deitou na cama se sentiu um sono profundo lhe dominar lentamente.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

O inverno chegava lentamente na medida em que o tempo ia passando. Sem muitos acontecimentos extraordinários, a vida do Colégio de Konoha continuava praticamente a mesma. Os estudantes sentiam a monotonia de ter que estar todos os dias, no mesmo lugar, com as mesmas aulas e por aí vai.

Sakura se encontrava sentada no pátio do colégio, sozinha, pois Ino estava histérica já que havia acabado de brigar com Shikamaru por alguma besteira. Hinata, Naruto, Neji e Tenten estavam juntos; Neji não queria sua prima sozinha com Naruto e Tenten tentando aliviar a barra dos dois. Imaginava como aquele começo de ano estava passando lentamente e pensando principalmente em suas notas. Não sabia por que, mais elas haviam caído muito. Segundo as palavras de Ino isso se chamava "_Paixão pelo Sasuke_" que Sakura tentava disfarça, em vão. Todo mundo já havia percebido que entre eles dois rolava uma espécie de atração, muito mais que física, quase uma paixão. Só eles que não percebiam isso.

Os pensamentos da Haruno estavam longe quando o Uchiha se aproximou:

_- Por que está sozinha aqui?-_ Seu olhos de preocupação abalaram completamente os pensamentos de Sakura.

_- O que? Han, nada, só estava aqui pensando_. – Olhou com um semblante de vergonha para o chão, procurando as palavras. – _Eu só estou preocupada com as minhas notas, tenho medo de perder de ano._

- _Relaxe, ainda estamos no começo_. – Com cuidado Sasuke levantou o rosto de Sakura com suas mãos. – _Você sabe que eu estou aqui para qualquer coisa –_ E delicadamente deu um beijo bem próximo a boca da garota e saiu como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Sakura ficou para, perplexa com a atitude do garoto. _"Nossa"_ parou por um momento metalizando tudo o que ocorreu_ "para sakura, foi só um beijo no rosto, nada mais"_ continuou ali, olhando o nada, até uma voz conhecida chamar o seu nome:

- _Sakura, venha até a minha sala por favor_ – A garota continuou sonhando até perceber quem era.

- _Algum problema Kakashi-sensei?_ – Aquela velha sensação começou a crescer dentro de Sakura. Isso se repetia quase todos os dias, todas as vezes que ela via Kakashi. As vezes sentia que ainda gostava dele, mas era estranho, pois desta vez, Ele que ficava olhando para ela, Ele que parecia interessado. Mesmo assim sentia suas pernas fraquejarem diante do sensei.

_- Nada muito grave, mas a diretora Tsunade me pediu para conversar com você sobre seu comportamento diante as aulas._

_- Mas eu me comporto tão bem!!_

-_ Eu sei disso.._ – Disse olhando fixamente para Sakura, que sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo o seu corpo. – _Mas é só um bate- papo, não se preocupe. Me acompanhe._

Sakura acompanhou Kakashi até a sua sala. Não era muito grande, mas bem confortável. Sentou-se diante de sua cadeira, esperando que ele começasse o assunto, enquanto seu coração acelerava lentamente, temendo que fosse algo serio.

_- Você já deve saber do que se trata. Suas notas caíram muito, e isso é uma preocupação para Tsunade, já que ela garantiu a seus pais que isso ao iria acontecer._

_- Mas.._

_- Espere. Estou aqui só para conversar com você. Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

_"aconteceu sim. Eu acho que gosto do Sasuke, mas sempre que estou pensando nele você aparece. Aí quando eu acho que gosto de você, ele é quem aparece. Você tem alguma solução?"_

_- Não, não aconteceu nada._

_- Ainda bem. Eu já conversei com Tsunade, e achei um caminho para resolver isso._

_- Qual?_

_- Você terá aulas particulares comigo. Três vezes na semana, fora do colégio pois aqui não poderá ter, na minha ou na sua casa, você escolhe._

_"O QUE?"_

**Continua...**

Aiai..mais um capítulozinho xD

Acho que vou acrescentar o gênero "drama" a fic, ja planejei o final, e não sei se muita gente vai gostar u.u

Enfim xD, não vou adiantar muita coisa aqui não!

Obrigada há: **Uchiha Lara, Mari-sakura-chan,Flah-chan, Angelzinha, Iggins-kun e Haruno Sakura** pelas reviwes!

Espero que tenha neste capítulo i.i


	5. Primeiro Beijo, Primeira aula

Naruto não me pertence..ainda!!!

_Fala dos personagens_

(Comentários da autora)

**Algo importante**

_"_Pensamentos"

* * *

"O QUE??"

Ino olhava estática para Sakura, sem acreditar no que a amiga acabara de te contar.

_- E você disse o que??_

-_ O que você acha? Eu simplesmente fiquei sem reação. Acho que ele entendeu meu silencio como um sim._

_- Ele só fez isso para ficar mais perto de você! Ta na cara né Sakura?! Ele só olha para você, nas aulas parece que só existe você, eu estava até achando estranho ele não ter feito nada até agora._

_- Como assim?_

_- Ele deve estar com ciúmes do Sasuke!!! Todo mundo já percebeu que vocês se gostam._

_- Nós somos só amigos Ino-porca-chan, e você sabe muito bem disso._

_- Vocês são tão amigos quanto eu e o Shika-kun._

_- Mas você e o Shikamaru são SÓ amigos, não são?_

_- Er...Mas eu gosto dele! Do mesmo jeito que você está caidinha pelo Sasuke-kun._

_- A, cala a boca!_

_- Ta vendo, tão grossa quanto ele._

_-..._

_- Mas sim, voltando, ele disse se as aulas serão na casa dele ou na sua?_ – Ino lançou um olhar super curioso à amiga, que no momento estava deitada sobre a cama da loira com o rosto coberto.

_- Vão ser na minha casa._ – Disse num tom como se quisesse encerrar aquela conversa o mais rápido possível. – _Uma ou duas vezes por semana, isso vai depender do meu desempenho. Eu realmente não sei quantos dias eu prefiro._

-_ Claro que prefere dois, você sempre gostou do kakashi-sensei, agora você tem a chance de conquistá-lo._

_- Não sei se quero mais._

_- Quer sim..ou não? Ou essa duvida se chama Uchiha Sasuke?_

_- Ino, eu vou te bater ¬¬._

_- Ta, mas me responde, você não ficou nenhum pouco balançada pela 'intimação' do kakashi?_

-_ Claro que fiquei né? O que quer que eu faça? Cada dia que passa ele fica mais lindo..._

O papo se estendeu durante toda a tarde. Sakura continuava dividida com relação aos seus sentimentos. Sentia-se feliz quando estava ao lado de Sasuke. Sentia-se segura, protegida quando se aproximava de kakashi. Talvez a melhor solução fosse esquecer os dois, mas isso ela não conseguiria. Saiu da casa de Ino quando já estava anoitecendo. Caminhava lentamente, para ver se esquecia aquele dia cheio. Primeiro o "quase beijo" que o Sasuke lhe dera e depois, a noticia de "encontros semanais" com o Kakashi. Sim, ela precisava de descanso.

Sentou-se em um dos balanços que ficavam na praça de Konoha. Via as pessoas passarem, com felicidade em seus rostos, e sentia uma ponta de inveja. "eu só queria um pouco de paz.." Tentava imaginar como seria se continuasse morando com seus pais, logo afastou esses pensamentos, pois estava feliz em ter reencontrado a maioria dos seus amigos "foi melhor eu ter vindo para cá, não foi?". Continuava olhando para o horizonte, vendo o sol se pôr lentamente quando alguém empurra o seu balanço.

_- Arrrgh_ – Sakura segurou rapidamente nas cordas do balanço. – _Mas quem se atrev_.. – parou a frase quando viu Sasuke a segurando com delicadeza para que não caísse.

-_ Calma, foi só uma brincadeirinha_. – E sentou-se ao lado de Sakura, no outro balanço. – _Você não acha que já esta bem 'grandinha' para esses brinquedos não?_

_- Eu gosto! Quando eu era menor eu sempre vinha aqui. E você, não acha que esta bem 'grandinho' para assustar os outros?_

_- Na verdade não. –_ Por um momento ele começou a encarar Sakura de uma maneira diferente, como se fosse falar algo importante. – _Eu só estava passando quando vi uma alguém de que gosto muito com uma cara triste, vim ver se ela precisa de ajuda._

Com essas palavras o coração de Sakura foi a mil. "alguém de que gosto muito..."

_- Eu não estou triste, só estou pensando._

_- Em quem?_

_- Em v..., como assim em quem? Eu não estou pensando em ninguém._

_- Hunf, ta._

_- É verdade!_

_- Mas eu nem falei que era mentira_. – Sasuke olhou para Sakura como se dissesse "você acabou de se entregar".

"droga"

-_ Mas então, o que te preocupa? Eu geralmente não pergunto essas coisas, mas eu me preocupo com você._

_- Parece que finalmente o coração de gelo do Sasuke-kun está derretendo. Isso é motivo para uma comemoração!!_ – Sakura não conseguiu conter os risos, apesar de conhecer Sasuke por pouco tempo, sabia que tinha a fama de um cara extremamente frio. Não agüentou ao ver a mudança de cor quase imperceptível do Uchiha.

_- Então você quer comemorar comigo?_

_-..._

Sakura não esperava por essa resposta. Foi pega totalmente desprevenida, seu coração começou a acelerar, principalmente quando percebeu que Sasuke já não estava mais no balanço, e sim ajoelhado na sua frente.

As pernas da garota começaram a tremer. Já havia escurecido totalmente e naquele momento não passava ninguém pela praça. Por um instante os dois ficaram ali, parados e silenciosos, um olhando para a cara do outro esperando que quebrasse aquele momento insuportável.

_- Sakura, já faz alguns dias que eu queria falar algo com você..._ – Sakura procurava as palavras certas. Sakura, ainda sem reação, só fitava o garoto.

_- Alias, eu não quero falar nada._

-...

Não deu nem tempo de Sakura processar as palavras do garoto. Assim que terminou a frase, Sasuke puxou Sakura para os seus braços, a beijando com toda intensidade.

Ela ainda pensou em relutar, mas percebeu que não conseguia. Queria tanto aquilo quanto ele, e se entregou de vez aos seus beijos. Passava uma mão nos lisos cabelos do Uchiha, enquanto a outra arranhava de leve as suas costas.

Ficaram ali durante alguns minutos, quando finalmente Sasuke deixou a Haruno respirar. Ficou com medo da reação dela, mas se aliviou quando viu um sorriso surgir da sua boca.

Permaneceram ali, juntos, o resto da noite...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_- EU SABIA!!!!!_ – Ino gritou ao ver Sasuke e Sakura entrando na sala de aula de mãos dadas. – _Quer dizer que vocês estavam juntos e ninguém me avisou nada??_

_- Cala a Boca Ino!!_ – As palavras saíram automaticamente da boca de Sakura e de Sasuke, que depois caíram na risada.

-_ Harg, vocês se merecem viu?!_ – Disse a loira achando aquele casal tão bonito – E_ você, Dona Sakura, depois a gente vai ter uma conversinha viu??!!!!!!_

_- Fiquei até com medo!_

_- Não vá roubar minha namorada não viu Ino, já ouvir dizer que você anda desesperada_ – Sasuke não perdia o costume de provocar Ino. Só não contava com uma voz masculina a favor dela.

-_ Não se preocupe que ela não vai roubar sua namorada, ela já tem a mim._ – Shikamaru terminou a frase dando um surpreendente beijo em Ino. A menina ficou um pouco corada depois que Shikamaru a soltou.

_- Acho que tem alguém aqui escondendo alguma coisa aqui, não é, DONA Ino?_

Ino fez uma leve careta para Sakura e os quatro continuaram dando risada.

Lentamente foram para a sala depois de ouvir o sino tocar, com Shikamaru indo para a sua respectiva sala.

Sakura contou o que aconteceu para Ino, desde sua ida a praça, as palavras do Uchiha e finalmente, o beijo.

Já Ino falou, que não agüentava mais ficar separada de Shika, foi até a casa do garoto e simplesmente o beijo. (garota decidida essa u.u)

E assim foi passando o dia, as duas arquitetando planos para juntar Naruto e Hinata, Tenten e Neji, para ver se este largava o pé da prima.

Ao toque da ultima aula, os alunos festejavam, ninguém agüentava mais nada.

_- Sakura, hoje eu não vou poder te acompanha._ – Sasuke falava com uma ponta de tristeza na sua voz. - _Eu prometi ao Itachi que iria me encontrar com ele hoje._

- _Ahh..logo hoje?_ – Sakura fez uma carinha de insatisfeita, mas deixou Sasuke ir.

Andava tranqüilamente pelo pátio do colégio quando uma voz bem família lhe desviou as atenções.

- _Sakura, que horas eu posso passar na sua casa?_ - Kakashi falou com uma voz amarga, como se estivesse chateado com algo.

-_ Hãn? O que..a sim, kakashi sensei, não sei, qualquer horário para mim está bom._

_- Hum..então hoje à tarde eu passo lá. Umas 3 horas, tudo bem?_

_- Hai!_

Kakashi saiu dali bem rápido, visivelmente preocupado com algo. "Aquela garota..por que ela mexe comigo?" Não sabia direito o que fazer. Tinha visto que Sakura havia voltado, mas isso não tinha o mudado em nada. Mas depois começou a percebeu como a garota havia 'crescido', a partir daí seu interesse pela Haruno começou. Foi aumentando aos poucos quando percebia que Sakura não lhe dava mais bola como antes. "E eu ia saber que ia acabar gostando dela?" Continuou andando, não se importando com quem estivesse por perto. Seus pensamentos continuaram até focalizar um possível rival: Uchiha Sasuke. _"Hoje eles estavam mais perto do que o de costume." "Será que eles estão juntos?"_ Isso realmente havia perturbado Kakashi, que não notou Kurenai se aproximando.

- _Kakashi, espera_. – Disse a professora em mais uma de suas roupas provocantes, o que dessa vez nem chamou a atenção de Kakashi –_ Está acontecendo alguma coisa? Hoje você estava tão...perturbado!_

_- Não aconteceu nada não._ – Disse fechando a cara e indicando que iria voltar a andar.

_- Isso só tem um nome : Mulher! –_ Kurenai saiu rindo, o que deixou Kakashi mais transtornado.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura chegou em casa com a mente nas nuvens. Almoçou, tomou seu banho, vestiu uma roupa bem confortável ( e um pouco transparente xD) e foi dormir no sofá. Cochilou até mas ou menos as 3h10 quando escutou o som da campainha. Murmurou um 'Já vai' totalmente esquecida do compromisso que daquela tarde.

- _Kakashi-sensei??_ – Disse ainda sonolenta, tentando raciocinar o por que dele está ali.

- _Cheguei em má hora?_ – Kakashi fitou sakura atentamente, disfarçando ao perceber que os seios da garota estavam a mostra e principalmente tentando desviar os pensamentos que vieram a sua mente. (sei até que pensamentos xP)

_- Não, não, entre_. – Fez um gesto para que o sensei entrasse, só depois percebendo o tipo de roupa que estava vestindo. Disfarçadamente cruzou os braços torcendo para que ele não tivesse percebido – _Sente-se, espere aqui que eu já volto_. – Tentou dizer o mais tranqüila possível, enquanto corria para o seu quarto para trocar de novo.

"Que linda" Kakashi, sorria ao relembrar a face corada da garota.

Minutos depois Sakura voltou, devidamente vestida, encontrando Kakashi olhando para um porta- retrato dela mais jovem que ficava na sala.

-_ Eu tinha uns 14 anos nessa foto._

_- Eu sei. Eu me lembro de como você era mais jovem._

_- ..._

Um demorado e irritante silencio voltou-se para os dois. Kakashi começando a acreditar que gostava de Sakura, e ela tentando afastar os pensamentos do sensei de sua cabeça.

_- E então Kakashi-sensei, o que vamos estudar hoje._

_- Não precisa me chamar de kakashi-sensei aki, não estamos na escola._

_- Er..é o costume. Mas_.. – Sakura realmente não sabia o que dizer. Se sentia muito embaraçada com a presença de Kakashi, principalmente quando a lembrança de Sasuke vinha à sua mente.

_- Você gostou de morar em Tóquio_ – As palavras do sensei só demonstravam que a ultima coisa que ele pretendia fazer ali era ensinar algo a Sakura.

_- Gostei sim. Apesar das saudades que eu senti dos meus amigos, da minha casa, de v..._ – Sakura parou abruptamente ao perceber a besteira que ia dizendo – _de varias coisas que eu fazia aqui_. – terminou, torcendo para que ele não percebesse que iria dizer 'você'.

-_ Eu já fui varias vezes lá, realmente é uma cidade fascinante. Está feliz por estar de volta?_

_- Claro. Eu estava com tantas saudades dos meus amigos. Lá eu não tinha muita liberdade para sair. Aqui é melhor, principalmente agora que eu estou com o Sasuke- kun .._ - Falou como se lamentasse, o que kakashi não deixou passar em branco.

_- Por que falou desse jeito, não gosta dele?_ – disse fitando Sakura lentamente – _ou tem interesse em outra pessoa._

Sakura sentiu uma 'ponta' de maldade nas palavras de Kakashi. Nervosa, já não sabia o que fazer. A conversa estava tomando um rumo não muito agradável, e ela não conseguia desviar. _"claro que eu gosto do Sasuke. E muito!!"._ Só não entendeu por que as palavras saiam daquele jeito. Perto de Kakashi ela não conseguia raciocinar direito, se sentia muito confusa. Ignorou totalmente a pergunta do sensei.

-_ Você veio debaixo desse sol, não quer um pouco d'água?_

_- Ah, eu aceito sim._

Sakura se dirigiu a cozinha, ainda tremendo com as perguntas de kakashi "ou tem interesse em outra pessoa." "não tenho não!!" "quer dizer, só em você, mas isso não vem ao caso"

_-ou vem..._

_- O que?_

_- Nada não! Prefere gelada ou natural?_

_- Gelada ._

"preciso pensar um pouco mais baixo" Dirigiu- se a geladeira, pegou o copo e entregou a Kakashi.

Só se ouvia o barulho que vinha do lado de fora da casa. O silencio retornou a sala onde os dois se encontravam, sem ninguém quebrá-lo. Sakura não sabia o que dizer, muito menos no que pensar. Olhava para Kakashi e percebia que os últimos 4 anos só serviram para deixar ele bem mais bonito.

_- O que fez durante esses 4 anos?_

_- Eu? O de sempre. Continuei a dar aulas._

_- Não foi bem isso que eu perguntei, quer dizer, falo da sua vida fora da escola..._

_- Hum...não mudou muita coisa. Eu comecei a fazer musculação nas horas vagas, sempre saí com meus amigos, enfim, nada de novo._

"Agora eu já sei o por que do corpo sarado.." – _E namorada kakashi-sensei? -_ Sakura se calou, achando que kakashi não havia gostado da pergunta. Esperou, até que ele respondeu sem problemas.

-_ Eu não gosto de mostrar muito da minha vida pessoal. Mas para você eu não me importo de dizer não. Mulheres sempre têm, mas só esse ano eu acho que estou começando a gostar realmente de alguém..._ – Disse, olhando diretamente para Sakura, como se essa mensagem fosse direto para ela. A Haruno corou, o que já havia acontecido muitas vezes naquela tarde, e fingindo que aquela indireta não tivesse sido para ela, continuou a conversa.

Ficaram ali a tarde inteira. Esqueceram o propósito 'verdadeiro' da visita de Kakashi.

Este, quando percebeu que já começa a anoitecer, se despediu de Sakura.

_- Eu não posso mais ficar Sakura, agora, eu acabei não te ensinando nada, vou ter que voltar aqui outro dia._

_- É.. – Ela realmente não sabia se gostara ou não daquela noticia._

_- Quando eu puder eu te aviso._- Despediu-se da garota com dois beijos no rosto, na opinião de Sakura os beijos mais demorados, e saiu.

Sakura ainda ficou um instante observando ele ir embora, até a voz de um certo Uchiha a fazer despertar do seu transe.

Retornou para a sua casa, pensando que não veria mais nem ele, nem Sasuke naquele dia.

Do outro lado da rua, um certo Uchiha observava Kakashi-sensei dobrando a esquina do quarteirão, e percebeu que ele havia saído da casa de Sakura.

"O que ele fazia na casa da MINHA Sakura?"

* * *

Nhaa...mais um capítulo n.n

Realmente eu não tinha a miníma ideia de como fazer o 'primeiro beijo' entre Sakura e Sasuke, mas acho que não ficou tão ruim assim xD

**Obrigada pelas Reviews!**

**Mari-Sakura-chan **

**Uchiha Lara**

**Haruno Sakura**

**Kiyuii-chan**

**Sakiy Skuld**

**buh-chan**

**AngelZinha**


	6. Ciúmes

Naruto não me pertence..ainda!!!

_Fala dos personagens_

(Comentários da autora)

**Algo importante**

_"_Pensamentos"

* * *

Sakura entrava em sua sala ainda muito abalada com o que havia acontecido na tarde anterior. Para completar o seu dia, não via o Sasuke desde a manha anterior "Por que falou desse jeito, não gosta dele? – disse fitando Sakura lentamente – ou tem interesse em outra pessoa.". Lembro – se das palavras de Kakashi com um pouco de ódio, apesar de não está totalmente certa se gostava do Uchiha, as palavras do sensei só a fazia ficar mais confusa.

Entrou na sala que sem encontrava um pouco vazia, culpa da insônia de Sakura que a fizera sair bem cedo de casa, sentou-se no seu lugar de costume e começou a esperar algum conhecido.

Um casal meio que escondido no canto da sala chamava a sua atenção. Kiba e Tayuya estavam ali, juntos, ignorando a presença da Haruno, como se a sala fosse só deles. "Eu me lembro desses dois...mas nunca imaginei eles dois juntos, a Tayuya também era apaixonada pelo kak..." se odiou por ter lembrado dele novamente.

Achou melhor olhar para o teto. Sim, as lâmpadas eram algo muito 'interessante' de se observar. "Por que o Sasuke-kun não chega logo?" Olhou para o seu celular, nada. Nenhuma mensagem, nenhuma chamada, nenhum sinal de vida. "Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?" Seus pensamentos foram desviados por um ser que acabava de passar pela porta e olhava fixamente para ela.

Kakashi trajava o seu velho uniforme, aparentemente mais curto, talvez pelo volume dos seus músculos, e olhou demoradamente para Sakura. Sabia que estavam um tanto quanto 'balançado' pela garota, talvez com medo de admitir que realmente estava apaixonado. Achou um pouco estranho ela ali naquele horário. Na maioria das vezes chegava atrasada junto com seus amigos, nenhum atraso significativo, mas nunca naquele horário. "Será que aconteceu alguma coisa." Por um momento continuou andando, até que se viu parado na porta da sala chamando a garota.

_- Sakura, vem aqui por favor_.

"De novo não. Eu estava aqui, sozinha, calada, pensando no Sasuke kun, o que ele quer agora?" Sakura levantou-se visivelmente contrariada, mas sabia que no fundo gostou dele a ter chamado, pois se quisesse poderia ficar muito bem onde estava.

_- O que kakashi-sensei- Disse em um tom de desânimo, esperando que ele fosse embora logo._

_- Nada. Só estranhei você aqui, esse horário e com essa cara. Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

"Aconteceu sim, acho que já te dei essa mesma resposta em pensamento, e vou mentir de novo." – _Não aconteceu nada. Eu só acordei um pouco cedo hoje._ – Deu leve sorriso para que Kakashi acreditasse.

_- Que bom. Eu não queria ficar preocupado com você_.- Kakashi disse num tom de sussurro, para quem passasse por eles não pudesse ouvir.

Um silencio costumeiro já tinha se instalado. Sakura achou essa oportunidade perfeita para sair dali, voltar para sua cadeira e pensar em Sasuke, só que não conseguia se mover. Seu coração já havia se acostumados com as acelerações quando está perto de Kakashi. Estava decidida a sair dali quando o mesmo começou a falar.

_- Sabe Sakura, o colégio vai dar uma festa de confraternização daqui a alguns dias. Vai ser meio em cima da hora, pois a única data que conseguimos foi no próximo feriado.._ – De leve, sua mão direita foi alisando lentamente o cabelo da Haruno, que não fazia nada para impedi-lo – _E eu sinceramente queria muito que você fosse._

-_ Estou interrompendo alguma coisa?_ – Sasuke chegou com cara de poucos amigos, visivelmente enciumado com a situação, quem Kakashi pensava que era para poder 'tocar' na sua Sakura?

_- Sasuke-kun, que bom que você chegou!_ – A garota nem o deixou respirar, se jogou nos braços de Sasuke lhe dando um ardente beijo, o que deixou Kakashi um pouco constrangido. Satisfeita com a cara do sensei, ela soltou o Uchiha.

_- Kakashi-sensei estava me contando que vai ter uma festa dentro de poucos dias._

_- Se eu não me engano vocês vão ter aula com a Kurenai hoje, ela irá explicar melhor- _Kakashi falava com um tom de voz estranho, triste e ao mesmo tempo com raiva. – _Agora eu vou ter que ir, tchau._ – Não olhou para a cara de nenhum dos dois, se sentiu muito irritado com a situação "Quem aquela pirralha acha que é para fazer isso comigo." O único pensamento que lhe agradou foi ver a cara de ciúmes de Sasuke. "Bem feito".

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

O casal entrou na sala, agora um pouco mais cheia, Sasuke com a cara fechada e Sakura sem saber o que fazer.

_- Sasuke-kun, eu estava preocupada com você, desde ontem de manha não me dá notícias._

_- Sakura eu moro na casa em frente a sua, por que não foi lá me ver?_

_- Porque eu não sabia que você estava lá!_ – Começou a alterar a voz ao perceber a impaciência do garoto. –_ E você por que não passou na minha?_

_- Porque eu fiquei com medo de interromper a visita do seu 'querido' sensei._

Sakura congelou com o término dessa frase. Sasuke sabia das aulas, mas não esperava uma resposta tão fria quanto aquela.Parou durante alguns segundos, pondo seus pensamentos em ordem.

_- Não foi uma visita e você sabe muito bem disso, ele estava lá para me dar aulas. E por um acaso você estava vigiando minha vida agora?_

_- Não, por um acaso quando eu estava chegando em casa, vi ele saindo, e a sua 'carinha' bem feliz observando ele._ – Sasuke falava sem mudar a sua expressão, totalmente frio, o que só fazia o ódio e o desespero de Sakura aumentar.

-_ Se você viu ele indo embora, por que não foi falar comigo_? - A garota estava muito triste, e o pior de tudo é que sabia que a culpa era dos seus próprios sentimentos.

_- Eu estava cansado da viagem, só._ – Sasuke sabia quando tinha que ser duro, as palavras saíam como pedras para cima de Sakura.

Os dois se encararam por um momento. Sakura não sabia o que fazer, se via perdida no meio das palavras do namorado.

- _Sakura, me responde com sinceridade._ – Sasuke parou por um instante, escolhendo a melhor maneira para poder continuar –_ Aquele beijo que você me deu, foi de saudade ou foi para fazer ciúmes no kakashi?_

Aquilo soou como um balde de água fria na cabeça de Sakura. Apesar de estar muito confusa, em relação aquela pergunta ela sabia muito bem a resposta. Sim, ela o beijou para fazer ciúmes ao Kakashi. Só não espetava que fosse ficar tão 'na cara' assim.

Pensou em varias vezes no que responder, mas as palavras não vinham.A cara que Sasuke fazia só piorava a situação, pois ele já sabia qual era a resposta.

Os minutos foram passando e ela já não sabia mais o que fazer. Os olhos frios de Sasuke mostravam um certo desprezo, o que fazia ela ficar cada vez pior. Lutava contra as lágrimas, não queria se mostrar fraca para ele. Respirou fundo relembrando mentalmente a pergunta, até o silencio ser quebrado.

_- Olha Sakura, eu já sei qual é a resposta, não precisa falar. Eu gosto muito de você.._ – Sasuke se calou por um instante, enquanto segurava as mãos de Sakura. – _e farei o que for preciso para você esquecer esse cara._

Sasuke terminou a frase com um beijo. Tão ardente e tão intenso quanto o seu amor por Sakura. Como ele, um Uchiha, caracterizado por ser sempre frio poderia estar tão apaixonado assim?

Olhou para os olhos verdes da jovem e deu um breve sorriso.

Sakura se assustou um pouco com aquela cena. Era a primeira vez que via Sasuke sorrindo. Talvez ela não estivesse tão confusa assim, só precisava dar uma chance para o Uchiha.

A atenção dos dois foi desviada quando Kurenai entrou na sala. Já estava cheia, ambos nem repararam nas pessoas, e como já imaginavam, ela estava explicando sobre a tal festa.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_- SAKURA!!!!-_ A garota se assustou com o chamado.

_- Kurenai – sensei?_

_- Kakashi me pediu para avisar que irá passar hoje na sua casa, acho que por causa das aulas._

_- Hai._

_- Disse que será no mesmo horário que a ultima. Tchau._

Já se passaram alguns dias desde a primeira aula que Sakura havia tido com o sensei. Diferente da outra vez, agora ela não se deixou abater pela notícia. Seu namoro com Sasuke ia muito bem, e não seria uma pequena 'reunião' com o Kakashi que iria estragar aquilo.

"Dessa vez vai ser diferente!"

_- Pensando em que Sakura?_ – Sasuke a surpreendeu com um breve beijo, a desviando dos seus pensamentos.

_- hãn?Adivinha?_ – Disse com o sorriso sapeca nos lábios.

_- Hum..em mim?_

_- Acertou!_

_- Quer sair hoje_ _a tarde? Faz tempo que a gente não sai_ - Sasuke se aproximou maliciosamente e falou baixinho no ouvido de Sakura – _ou podemos passar a tarde toda sozinhos na sua casa_..

-_ Para Sasuke-kun -_ a garota corou um pouco – _Hoje não vai dar._ – Sakura parecia meio receosa – _Vou ter aulas com o Kakashi sensei hoje._

_- Ah..com 'ele'._

_- Para Sasuke-kun, você sabe que eu só to aceitando isso porque eu preciso._

_- Mas por que com 'ele'?_

_- Porque foi a Tsunade que decidiu, e não eu! Olha, eu vou me esforçar bastante para isso acabar logo ta?_

_- Eu tenho uma idéia melhor.._ – Sasuke por um instante parecia refletir sobre a ida de Kakashi à casa de sua namorada. – _Eu vou tomar as aulas com você!_

_- Mas você vai sempre tão bem, não precisa disso._

_- Mas eu quero! E é até bom que eu te protejo daquele pervertido._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Desde o dia que Sasuke viu Kakashi e Sakura conversando tão 'intimamente' seu ódio pelo sensei começou. Fazia questão em cada aula dele, ficar praticamente grudado com Sakura. Sempre que os dois se encontravam, trocavam olhares furiosos. Sempre que Kakashi tentava se aproximar de Sakura, ele chegava, atrapalhava, nunca deixava a namorada sozinha. E agora não seria diferente. Apesar de Sasuke ser um dos melhores alunos da sala, ele não iria deixar Kakashi ficar a sós com Sakura na casa da garota!

A tarde já havia chegado, e ele já se encontrava na casa da garota.

_- Sakura_ – disse o Uchiha com um tom pervertido na voz enquanto encostava Sakura na parede. – _Nós bem que podíamos aproveitar essa tarde de um jeito bem melhor, não acha?_ – terminou a frase depositando vários beijos no pescoço da Haruno, a imprensando ainda mais na parede enquanto sua mão subia lentamente pela blusa dela.

_- Sasuke-kun.._ – Sakura arrepiava a cada toque do Uchiha, sua respiração estava ofegante enquanto arranhava com carinho as costas de Sasuke.

O Uchiha se livrou da blusa e olhou para Sakura, que já não estava mais respondendo pelos seus atos, e começou a levantar a blusa da garota, quando o toque da campainha alertava aos dois que a 'visita' havia chegado.

_- Droga_ – Sasuke parecia bastante contrariado com aquele barulho, vestiu sua blusa e olhou para Sakura – _Depois a gente continua!_ – e sentou-se no sofá já com a cara fechada.

_- Kakashi-sensei!_ – Sakura abriu a porta já mais calma, com um sorriso falso no rosto.

-_ Oi _– Estranhou a presença de Sasuke na sala – _Espero não está atrapalhando._

"não..não está não, você só chegou na hora errada, na hora que a MINHA Sakura ia ser MINHA!"

_- Não está atrapalhando nada não._ – Disse Sasuke em um tom de poucos amigos.

_- O Sasuke veio ver as aulas comigo Kakashi-sensei._

- _Mas ele não precisa_ – Kakashi parecia não gostar nenhum pouco da presença do Uchiha ali – _O Sasuke já tem boas notas, ele não precisa ficar aqui._

_- Eu quero._ – Sasuke levantou do sofá um pouco transtornado, como se Kakashi quisesse expulsá-lo dali – _E é até bom que assim eu passo mais tempo com a Sakura._

Nesse momento ambos olharam para Sakura, que ficou sem reação. Achava até graça de ver os dois assim, apesar de não querer ser vista como um "prêmio".

Aquela tarde parecia que ia demorar para terminar.

* * *

**Aiai, tava com tanta preguiça para escrever alguma coisa xD, mas como minha net não estava querendo pergar mesmo, eu aproveitei o///**

**Alguns avisos importantes - Eu irei viajar agora nesse fim de semana, e provavalmente não poderei adiantar a fic até o ano que vem. Por causa disso, vou tentar encurtar ela o maximo que eu puder, porque eu ja estou escrendo mais duas, que eu não queria demorar muito para postar..depois eu dou mais detalhes!! P**

**Reviews**

**AnNy's** - **Ainda bem que eu estou fazendo uma criança feliz xD, sobre a roupa do Kakashi o.o'', eu não pensei muito nisso não, mas é sim a roupa de jounin e claro, com mascara!! o que seria do Kakashi sem ela!! **

**AngelZinha - Ainda bem que você gostou do cap 5..eu demorei um tempão para escrever ele preguiça reinando e tambem a casa tava cheia u.u, mas obrigada!!**

**Buh-chan - Que bom que você gostou! por falar em fic xD, to adorando a sua o, Inu praticamente um 'tarado xD' ainda bem que vc ja colocou o cap 3!!!**

**HarunoN - Bom, naquela tarde o Sasuke não fez nada X, e sobre quanto capitulos terão?? se tudo sair como eu estou planejando, talvez mais uns 4 no maximo X, daqui para frente só bomba xD**

**Saikiy Skuld - Não mata o kakashi não TT, se a sakura não quiser ele eu quero xD**

**Uchiha Lara - Hehehe, se a sakura não ficar com ninguem no final eu dou o Sasuke para você sim xD. Ela é muito indecisa, até parece alguem que eu conheço uu'**

**Mari-Sakura-chan - O Sasuke ainda tem muito que duvidar da Sakura xD, ciúmes vai ter muito, alias, dos dois lados x, atualiza logo sua fic!!**

**Haruno Sakura - A tadinho do kakashi defensora ele não merece apanhardo Sasuke não!! eu fico com ele para não ter problemas!! Bjs**

**Deixe uma review e faça uma criança feliz o////**

**Feliz Natal e Próspero ano novo caso eu não dê tempo de postar o proximo capítulo X**


	7. Shikamaru, seu idiota!

Naruto não me pertence..Mas o Kakashi me pertence, o Itachi tambem, sem contar com o Neji e o Gaara! O Sasuke eu deixo para a minha amiga u.u!

- Fala dos personagens

(Comentários da autora)

**Algo importante**

_"Pensamentos"_

* * *

- Sakura – Kakashi já não tinha mais aqueles olhos sonsos que sempre aparentou ter. A olha com um jeito estranho.

- Você já sabe porque eu estou aqui, não minta para mim.

- O que você quer? – A garota olha incrédula a cena que desenrolava a sua frente.

Via um Kakashi completamente fora de si. No seu rosto, marcas profundas do ódio que tomava conta do ambiente, enquanto sua respiração ofegante misturava seus pensamentos.

- O que ele fez?

- Eu não sei do que você está falando. – Sakura já não tinha nenhuma desculpa para inventar.

As manchas roxas que percorriam todo o seu corpo não a deixava mentir. Não sentia mais dor, não conseguia nem pensar nisso no momento. Todas as suas forças estavam em um único pensamento: Sasuke.

Olhou para os quatro cantos do quarto, numa tentativa frustrada de achar algo que pudesse adiar aquela conversa o máximo possível.

Se viu encurralada em uma avalanche de perguntas para a qual não tinha respostas, só queria que tudo aquilo acabasse.

Os olhos do seu sensei queimavam de ódio. Não entedia porque tudo aquilo havia acontecido. Apertava contra o seu tórax um porta retrato. Nele uma foto sua com Sasuke.

Sentia – se incapaz de levantar, ou de responder as perguntas de Kakashi.

Sabia que a culpa era exclusivamente de uma pessoa, Sasuke. Como pôde, ele, que sempre se mostrou tão amoroso com ela, fazer algo daquele tipo. Um pequeno filete de sangue escorria da sua boca. Estava sentada no chão esperando tudo esclarecer. Outra coisa que não entedia era como ela havia parado ali. Só lembrava de ter chegado em casa, aberto a porta do quarto e encontrado Sasuke de cara fechada. Não lembrava de mais nada. Quando acordou já estava ali no chão, dolorida. O Uchiha já não estava mais presente, foi quando Kakashi chegou fazendo muitas perguntas na qual ela não sabia responder. Tinha medo de lembrar o que realmente havia acontecido, e se decepcionar ainda mais com Sasuke.

Um barulho insuportável invadiu o aposento. Kakashi olhou rapidamente para trás, sumindo de repente. Ela encarava assustada uma luz branca que vinha em sua direção.

O barulho se aumentava à medida que Sakura tentava descobrir o que era.

Dessa vez havia acertado. Seu despertador era mesmo muito potente.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Os dias iam passando lentamente, enquanto nenhuma novidade acontecia em Konoha. As pessoas da cidade viviam tranqüilamente, sem preocupações aparentes.

Sakura acordou assustada com o barulho do seu despertador. Se sentiu muito ofegante, relembrando lentamente aquele pesadelo que acabara de ter.

Levantou-se e foi para o banheiro. Agora começa o seu 'ritual' diário de um dia que era sempre cheio. Ida ao colégio acompanhada pelo Sasuke, volta com a Ino, Sasuke sempre estava ocupado ajudando o irmão em algo que ela não lembrava no momento, pequeno descanso a tarde, aulas com o Kakashi-sensei, que já eram praticamente diárias, e claro, à noite, seu merecido descanso, com ou sem o Uchiha.

Ela achava engraçado, sempre que comentava com o Sasuke que Kakashi iria aparecer em sua casa ele arranja um jeito de está presente. Não havia acontecido nenhuma ocasião que isso não tenha acontecido.

Via- se dividia entre os dois, apesar de já ter aceitado totalmente a sua 'grande paixão' pelo Sasuke. Atravessou o quarto apenas de toalha quando se deparou com um porta retrato perto de sua cama.

Adorava aquela foto. Primeiro porque foi a primeira foto que havia tirado com o Sasuke, não entedia por que ele não gostava das câmeras, e também porque, modéstia a parte, os dois estavam muito fofos. Ficou ali parada olhando feliz para o casal do porta-retrato quando lembrou do seu sonho.

Soltou rapidamente o objeto e foi se arrumar, mais um dia cansativo estava começando.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- Eu já disse NÃO SEI DO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FALANDO.

- Não se finja de santa, eu sei muito bem que você tem uma queda por aquele garoto.

- NÃO FALE O QUE VOCÊ NÃO SABE. Eu gosto de você viu?! V-O-C-Ê! Deu para entender ou eu preciso ser mais clara?

- Então o que eu ouvir foi mentira? Quer dizer que você não o conhece?

- Conheço sim, mas faz muito tempo que eu não o vejo! E de onde você tirou essa foto?

- Por um acaso, depois que uma certa pessoa me contou que você andava se encontrando com esse tal de gaara, eu encontrei essa foto nas suas coisas.

- Isso foi a anos atrás, eu nunca mais o vi depois de então.

- Não minta para mim Ino – Shikamaru já estava exausto.

- Olha, eu não sei quem te disse isso, mais não vai ficar assim não – Ino saia chorosa do pátio onde todos acompanhavam aquela briga.

- Me esquece garoto, me ESQUECE!

Sakura havia acabado de chegar quando Ino caiu nos seus braços chorando muito. Nuca tinha visto a amiga naquele estado.

Levou a amiga para o vestiário feminino, onde poderiam conversar mais tranqüilamente.

- O que aconteceu?

- É tudo culpa daquele lerdo do Shikamaru!, Você acredita Sakura, que alguém foi contar a ele que eu andava me 'encontrando' com um amigo meu, e sem querer ele acha uma foto nossa, de muitos anos atrás, e acha que é tudo verdade.

- E você sabe quem fez isso? – Sakura sentia pena da amiga. Sabia o quanto ela gostava de Shikamaru.

- Não!! Imagino..mas só uma suposição.

- Não fique assim! Ele não merece suas lágrimas.

- Ah, mais não vaio ficar assim mesmo. Eu vou descobrir quem fez isso!

- Pronto! Agora..você não teve nada com esse menino não né?

- Claro que não!! Você não lembra do Gaara? Que Estudou com a gente? Então, foi dele que falaram! O garoto uma hora dessas deve está a quilômetros daqui, e ele não acredita em mim!

- Esqueça ele, é o melhor que você faz!

Aos poucos Ino ia recuperando a sua fisionomia, decidia que não iria mais sofrer pelo Shikamaru. Lavou o rosto, retocou a maquiagem para que ninguém visse o quanto havia chorado e finalmente as duas saíram de vestiário.

- Olha, ta vendo? No mural, divulgaram a data da tal festa que ia ter. – disse Ino – Vai ser daqui a uma semana!

- Uma ótima oportunidade para esquecer o Shikamaru!

- Nem sei, não to animada para ir.

- Ah, vai sim! Eu não vou deixar a MINHA amiga assim por causa de um idiota. – Sakura tentava animar Ino de qualquer forma - Nós vamos e pronto!

- E o Sasuke não vai ficar com raiva por eu ter roubado a namorada dele.

- Claro que não! Até porque ele vai com a gente!

- Ah ta, claro, vela-Ino! – Ino fez uma leve careta.

- Ino-porca-chan!

As duas saíam dando risada, enquanto planejavam os detalhes para ida à festa.

**Continua...**

**Aiai..demorei xD, mas finalmente saiu o capitulo 7 o//**

**Sinceramente? Odiei ..**

**E sim, nesse e nos proximos capítulos vamos ver um pouco mais de Ino e Shikamaru X**

**Agradecendo a : Karla Gessy, Anny's, Flah-chan, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Lara, Sakiy Skuld, Kiyuii- chan e a Mari-sakura-chan pelas reviews!!!**

**Antes que eu me esqueça..feliz 2007 para vocês xD**

**Até o/ **


	8. Ele está tãodiferente

Naruto não me pertence..Mas o Kakashi me pertence, o Itachi tambem, sem contar com o Neji e o Gaara! O Sasuke eu deixo para a minha amiga u.u! 

- Fala dos personagens

(Comentários da autora)

**Algo importante**

_"Pensamentos"_

* * *

- Terminamos por aqui hoje. – Kakashi continuava com a sua cara de 'drogado'.

- Ótimo! - Disse Sasuke enquanto levantava lentamente da cadeira, indo para o sofá.

- Arigatoo Kakashi- sensei. Venha que eu te acompanho até a porta.

- Não precisa Sakura, já vim tanto aqui que posso me considerar da casa.

- É Sakura, deixa ele ir _sozinho_, enquanto eu fico aqui. – A frieza de Sasuke era impressionante.

Kakashi, um pouco cabisbaixo saiu, lançando um olhar de ódio para Sasuke, que só este percebeu. O Uchiha magoava Sakura quando tratava Kakashi daquele jeito, mas a garota não vazia nada para o impedir.

Kakashi parou uns instantes na porta de Sakura, como se estivesse esquecendo algo.

- Antes que eu me esqueça, vocês dois vão à festa amanha?

Os três ali sabiam que aquilo era mais uma indireta para Sakura, que ignorou completamente aquela situação.

- Vamos sim.

- Então até lá.

Silêncio.

Os dias iam passando com uma certa rapidez em Konoha, e a medida que o tempo passava Sasuke se tornava mais frio com Sakura. A garota não entedia o porque daquilo. Modéstia a parte, era uma boa namorada. Sempre atenta as mudanças repentinas e necessidades do Uchiha, mas esse não sabia corresponder.

- Sakura, eu preciso ir agora. – Dizia sem nenhuma emoção.

- Fica mais um pouco...

- Não posso, tenho assuntos pendentes a tratar com o meu irmão.

_"É sempre isso"_

- Não se preocupe, antes de você dormir, eu passo aqui. – Deu um breve beijo em Sakura e saiu.

A garota largou-se no sofá, com lagrimas nos olhos, não agüentava mais aquela situação. Era sempre a mesma coisa, Sasuke só aparecia em sua casa quando sabia que o Kakashi estava para vim, senão era sempre a desculpa de ter 'assuntos pendentes com o irmão'._ " Isso porque ele é o meu vizinho de frente, imagina se não fosse"_. Sentia falta de sua companhia, seu cheiro, seus beijos...e antes que ela esquecesse, até os beijos tinham mudado. Estavam sem emoção, sem amor.

Queria conversar com alguém naquele instante, mas não sabia quem procurar. Desde que Ino havia terminado com Shikamaru, se tornara muito radical em relação a homens. Sabia perfeitamente o conselho que a amiga daria, pois era o que ela estava repetindo a dias "termine com ele antes que você sofra mais" mas ela não conseguia. Simplesmente não conseguia.

Olhou lentamente para a sua casa. Não pensou duas vezes, pegou o casaco e resolveu dar uma volta.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Sasuke estava no escritório do irmão, esperando uma reunião para poder entrar em sua sala. Fazia dias que quase todo o seu tempo estava concentrado ali, naquelas quatro paredes. Desde que seus pais morreram, Itachi cuidava dos negócios, mas como Sasuke já estava quase se tornando de maior, precisava assumir a sua parte.

_"Cara, que demora"._

Apesar do cansaço, o esforço não era em vão. A família Uchiha era dona de uma das maiores multinacionais do mundo, fato que Sasuke sempre escondeu de Sakura, sem saber por que. Mas agora que ele poderia mexer em sua parte, pretendia vender tudo para Itachi e começar uma nova vida com Sakura longe dali.

O dinheiro que ele ganharia poderia sustentar os dois durante a vida toda (praticamente uma mega-sena o.o") mas sabia que Sakura não aceitaria ser 'sustentada'

Uma parte iria para uma grife que pretendia dar de presente para a namorada. Apesar de Sakura não saber desenhar, ele sabia que a Haruno adorava lidar com a moda e tinha bom gosto.

Sua atenção foi desviada logo que um grupo de pessoas saíram por uma porta que estava a sua frente, enquanto a secretária de seu irmão a menção de que ele já poderia entrar na sala.

- Chegou cedo hoje. – Itachi parecia um amor de pessoa, só Sasuke que não achava isso.

- Quero que termine tudo logo, pretendo me mudar assim as aulas acabarem.

- Isso eu já sei. – Disse fazendo uma breve careta para Sasuke.

- Então, o que você quer?

- Quero passar a minha parte para o seu nome o mais rápido possível.

- Sasuke – Itachi abandonou o lado brincalhão e o olhou com frieza – Você tem certeza do que quer fazer?

- Sim.

- Eu sei que você vai ganhar muito dinheiro com isso, mas dar um '_pequeno' _presente para a sua namorada..isso já é demais.

- Não enche, a gente já conversou sobre isso.

Itachi fitou o irmão por um instante. Ele parecia muito decidiu. Pegou a sua agenda e começou a procurar algo.

- Olha, amanha eu vou ter uma reunião com os outros sócios. Você vai ter que ir comigo para lançar sua proposta. – Disse fechando a agendo e olhando para Sasuke.

- Hunf, tanto faz.

- Então nós iremos viajar hoje mesmo para Tóquio!

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

A praça de Konoha estava bastante vazia para aquele horário._ "nem escureceu ainda"._ Sakura estava andando despreocupada, algumas lágrimas já haviam decido do seu rosto, mas seu pensamento estava longe.

Sentou em um dos bancos, e começou a olhar para as poucas pessoas que estavam em sua volta.

Alguns casais, o que só fazia piorar a sua situação, poucas crianças brincando nos balanços, com seus pais sempre atentos, e ela. Sozinha. Mais uma vez.

Seu olhar parou eu um rapaz, que aparentava ter vinte e poucos anos, lendo um livro que ela não conseguia ver o nome.

Levantou-se e foi até ele, vendo como ele estava tão concentrado. Ao aproximar-se, viu o nome do livro "Icha Icha Paradise" o que arrancou algumas risadas da garota.

- Eu não sabia que o Kakashi-sensei continuava lendo esses livros tão _interessantes_ – Disse sentando-se ao lado dele.

- Ah, Sakura.

- Não precisa esconder o livro, eu já vi sobre o que é mesmo. – Suas palavras fizeram Kakashi corar um pouco.

- Eu pensei que você fosse para casa.

- Eu também – Disse Kakashi enquanto guardava o livro na mochila.

- Mas ultimamente eu tenho encontrado nessa praça a calma de que eu preciso.

- E no "Icha Icha Paradise" também neh?

- É, nele também.

Os dois riram por um momento, depois ficaram calados.

- E você, por que não está com o seu namorado?

- Eu estava com ele até agora a pouco, mas ele precisou sair.

Ao falar isso, Sakura não conseguiu conter as lágrimas. Chorava baixinho para que Kakashi não percebesse o quanto ela estava sofrendo, mas sua tentativa foi em vão.

- Você que me contar o que aconteceu?

Ficou surpresa com as falas do sensei. O fitou, pensando seriamente se aquilo seria certo. Mas ao mesmo tempo ela precisava desabafar, e a única pessoa que tinha no momento era ele. Raciocinou lentamente sobre o que iria fazer, até que começou a contar o ocorrido.

Falou tudo, sobre como Sasuke estava com ela, sua frieza que era cada vez maior, seus compromissos nos quais Sakura não estava incluída. A medida que as palavras saíam de sua boca, as lágrimas desciam cada vez mais rápido. Ao terminar, o silencio costumeiro presenciava aquela cena, quando Kakashi passou o seu braço em torno de Sakura e a abraçou.

- Na minha atual situação, eu não posso falar nada sobre isso, e você sabe porque.

Até então Sakura estava imóvel. Diante do calor que o corpo de Kakashi transmitia, ela não sabia o que fazer. Retribuiu lentamente o abraço do sensei, e cada vez que se aproximava as lágrimas iam aumentando.

- Mas.. – Afastou-se um pouco de Sakura, a encarando – Eu quero que saiba que pode contar comigo.

Dessa vez o Sakura que o abraçou, o mais forte que pôde, enquanto Kakashi alisava os seus cabelos. Permaneceram ali, calados durante algum tempo, até ele perceber que estava ficando tarde.

- Olha, eu vou ter que ir.

- Ta..

- Me promete que não vai ficar assim por causa dele?

- ... – Sakura hesitou um pouco – Prometo sim.

- Ótimos, nos veremos amanha.

- Hai.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Sasuke chegou em casa feliz. Depois daquela viagem, poderia contar a Sakura o porque dele sempre sta ocupado, e falar suas intenções para a Haruno. Observou pela janela, tudo escuro dentro da casa dela _"Deve ter ido na casa da Ino."_ Desceu rapidamente ao ver os cabelos róseos da namorada abrir o portão de sua casa.

- Hei, Sakura.

Ela tentou normalizar sua respiração, que ainda estava ofegante por causa do choro.

- Sim, Sasuke-kun.

- Eu estava querendo falar com você...

Sasuke estranhou o jeito de Sakura. Ela estava tão fria e tão distante. Estava parecendo 'ele'.

- Eu tenho uma noticia para você.

- Boa ou ruim.

- Um pouco ruim.

_"Porque será que eu já sabia"_

- O que é?

- Eu irei viajar hoje com o Itachi.

- O QUE?

- Calma, é uma reunião de negócios, ele precisa da minha ajuda la em Tóquio.

- E por que ELE não pode resolver sozinho?

- Porque eu também sou sócio.

- Ah, claro...

- Volta quando?

- Depois de amanha.

- Então você não vai para a festa comigo?

Sasuke pareceu hesitar um pouco sobre este assunto.

- Sabe, eu não vou te proibir de ir, até por que eu não tenho esse direito. Mas me prometa que não fará nada que você não queria que eu fizesse.

- Hãn?

- Você sabe muito bem a quem eu estou me referindo, eu não gosto do Kakashi, e o jeito com que ele olha para você não é normal. Me prometa que não irá se aproximar dele.

- Ta..

Uma buzina de carro atrapalhou a conversa dos dois.

- _Sasuke-kun_ anda logo senão a gente vai se atrasar.

- CALA a boca Itachi.

Sasuke deu um caloroso beijo em Sakura para se despedir, e entrou no carro.

Ela fico ali, em frente da sua casa, sem saber o que fazer. Observou o veículo de distanciar, pensando nas palavras de Sasuke.

* * *

**Mais um capítulo podre o////**

**Por que? Eu estou totalmente sem idéias . A fic talvez dure só mais 3 capítulos xD, quatro se eu estiver muito inspirada.**

**Não coloquei InoxShika aqui, por que terá mais deles na festa x**

**E sobre quem Sakura vai ficar...eu ainda n decidir o///**

**Obrigada a :Anny Cah, Mari-sakura-chan, Haruno Sakura, Flah chan e Karla Gessy.**

**Sobre a minha outra fic xD, não terá continuação como eu vi em algumas reviews! É sobre Ino e Gaara para quem não leu!**

**Ja ne o/**

**E deixem reviews!! Senão não tem capitulo nove n.n**


	9. Voulezvous coucher avec moi?

Naruto não me pertence..Mas o Kakashi me pertence, o Itachi tambem, sem contar com o Neji e o Gaara! O Sasuke eu deixo para a minha amiga u.u!

- Fala dos personagens

(Comentários da autora)

**Algo importante**

_"Pensamentos"_

* * *

O dia havia passado mais lentamente do que o de costume. A noite que já havia chagado trazia com ela uma linda lua cheia e uma brisa gostosa. Sakura estava deitada em sua cama, de bruços foliando alguma revista desinteressante. Tinha passado o dia todo em casa fazendo nada. Estava lendo algo do tipo "Emagreça em 3 dias" quando o telefone tocou.

- Alô? - Perguntou desinteressada.

- Testuda? Tudo bom?

- Eu to, e você?

- Aff, que voz mais desanimada, você está bem mesmo??

- To..é só o Sasuke-kun que não está aqui comigo.

- Você ultimamente anda muito dependente dele sabia?! Onde é que ele ta?

- Viajou...

- O QUE?

- Viajou...

- Isso eu ouvir. Só não acredito que ele resolveu viajar bem no dia da festa..PERAE, você não está pensando em NÃO ir por causa dele néh?

- Eu não vou.

- Vai sim.

- Não vou.

- Vai sim que eu to mandando!Você não pode ficar aí se lamentando a falta do Sasuke-kun.

- Eu sei..mas não estou com a mínima vontade de ir...

- Vamos, vai ser legal!!!

- Eu não quero...

- Ah Sakura, eu passo muito tempo sem ver me amiga, e agora que a gente tem tempo para se divertir mais você não vai? Ainda mais por causa de homem??

- É que...

- É que nada, você vai, já decidi, to passando aí daqui à uma hora para meu pai nos levar!

- Mas In...

- Até!

- ...

Ao perceber que não tinha mais ninguém na linha Sakura colocou o telefone no gancho e se debruçou pelo travesseiro e permaneceu ali. Não estava com a mínima vontade de ir sem o Sasuke. Queria curti o seu sofrimento sozinha, e não com musica e muita gente a sua volta. Virou-se e começou a encarar a luz do seu quarto. Pensou nas ultimas palavras de Sasuke, na 'intimação' de Ino e tudo que havia acontecido com ela durante os últimos dias.

Após pensar bastante, levantou-se e foi tomar banho, afinal de contas, ela tinha uma festa para ir!

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_"Se ele está achando que é só terminar comigo que está tudo bem ele está muito enganado."_

Ino se olhava no espelho, ajeitando cada detalhe de sua maquiagem para que estivesse perfeita. Usava uma blusa branca de seda costa nua, com um decote em 'V' que valorizava muito bem seus seios, uma mini-saia rodada dourada, com vários detalhes também em dourado e uma sandália também dourada, num tom mais escuro, enfeitada com várias pedras.

Na maquiagem nada muito forte, para não ficar vulgar, só o de sempre: corretivo, base sombra, lápis e rímel.

No cabelo, o seu tradicional rabo de cavalo.

_"Ah,Shikamaru, você não sabe com quem se meteu, eu vou fazer você comer aqui oh"_

Falava mentalmente enquanto apontava para a sua mão. Olhou para o relógio e viu que já estava chegando no horário combinado com Sakura.Deu uma ultima olhada no visual e foi até o encontro de seu pai, o Sr. Yamanaka, que iria levar as meninas até o ginásio de esportes do colégio de Konoha (perceberam que até agora eu não dei nome a esse colégio xD).

- Pai, a Sakura vai com a gente, aí você passa na casa dela certo?

- Certo. (eu queria um pai assim oõ)

- Você lembra onde é?

- Lembro sim.

Seguiram pelas ruas escuras da cidade até chegar na casa da Haruno, que era muito próxima a de Ino. A loira desceu do carro e foi até a porta para chamar a amiga.

- TESTUDAAAA, VAMOSS

- Eu estou quase pronta, entra aí, a porta está aberta.

- Hai.

Ao adentrar a casa (que era de andar caso não saibam u.u) Ino logo subiu ao quarto de Sakura.

- Iai, como estou??

Sakura trajava um vestido preto de seda que ia até a metade da coxa, sandália vermelha e uma maquiagem bem básica, nada muito chamativo.

- Linda! – Ino olhou a amiga dos pés a cabeça, realmente Sakura conseguia ficar bem em qualquer peça. - Vamos que meu pai está esperando por nós lá embaixo e eu não quero me atrasar.

- Será que essa pressa toda tem nome?? – Sakura abafava seus risos

- Tem sim, se chama vingança!

- Aff Ino, para que isso tudo.

- Eu vou fazer ele se arrepender de ter feito aquilo comigo!

- Como??

- Eu ainda não sei, mas vou fazer!

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Kakashi estava encostado no balcão do bar que se localizava em frente a pista de dança com um copo de whisky (ou uísque xD) nas mãos. Estava com uma blusa branca de algodão e uma camisa social preta por cima, calça e tênis preto, bem a vontade. As alunas que passavam por ele abafavam seus comentários de 'como ele está lindo' dando risadas e sempre acenando em sua direção.

A movimentação no ginásio de esportes estava bem maior do que o esperado. Pessoas por todos os cantos, umas já arriscando alguns passos de dança e garçons circulando por todos os locais.Kurenai se aproximava lentamente, observando cada ação do seu colega de trabalho.

- Boa noite Kakashi, não tinha te visto ainda aqui.

- Cheguei agora a pouco.

Kurenai estava com um vestido vermelho que estava na altura dos joelhos, com um corte lateral bem avantajado e um tecido bem justo, que valorizava cada curva do seu corpo. Ela se aproximou ainda mais de Kakashi, falando maliciosamente no seu ouvido.

- Eu ficaria muito chateada se você dissesse que estava esperando alguém que não seja eu.

- Ta, eu não digo. – Disse ele friamente.

- Você sabe que pode me ter na hora que quiser, mas não ache que eu vou ficar esperando para sempre.

- Eu sei disso.

- Sabe.. o Asuma já me deu algumas indiretas.

- Então faça bom proveito. – Com essas palavras Kakashi saiu do local que estava, deixando Kurenai sozinha, vendo- o se afasta. Ela se encostou no balcão, pediu ao barman uma dose de qualquer coisa que a fizesse esquecer aquela cena e bebeu de uma vez.

_"Você não sabe o que está perdendo."_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Sakura e Ino chegaram rapidamente ao colégio, devido a sua proximidade com a casa da Haruno. Se despediram do pai da loira e entraram triunfantes no local, que já estava cheio. Cumprimentaram os rostos conhecidos que passavam por elas, até encontrarem Tenten e Hinata sentadas em uma mesa.

- Hina-chan, Tenten- chan! Chegaram cedo aqui!!

- Sakura-chan, I-ino-chan. M-meu pai trouxe a gente. – Falava Hinata enquanto puxava duas cadeiras para suas amigas se sentarem.

- Adivinhem quem também veio conosco. – Enquanto falava Tenten piscou olho para Hinata. – O Naruto-kun.

- Sério???? – Enquanto Ino fala um garçom passou bem pela sua frente, a garota logo tratou de pegar duas doses dos 'líquidos coloridos', uma para ela e outra para Sakura. – Quer dizer que vocês estão juntos e nem nos falou nada Hinata?

- É q-que n-nós não e-estamos j-j-juntos. – a cada palavra Hinata ficava mais vermelha.

As garotas começaram a conversar animadamente, sempre com alguns garotos passando e tentando puxar alguma delas para dançar. A muito tempo que as quatro não se reunião para se divertir. Tenten estava recusando mais um convite, desta vez de um garoto estranho que sempre era visto de óculos escuros, quando uma cena fez com que Ino ficasse perplexa.

Shikamaru havia acabado de entrar no ginásio de mãos dadas com uma garota ruiva de olhos meio amarelados. O garoto percebeu logo de imediato que a loira o encarava e abaixou a cabeça. Não queria está ali com Tayuya, mas a garota insistiu tanto que ele acabou cedendo. E a única pessoa que não poderia ver aquela cena na opinião dele, já estava com lágrimas nos olhos.

- O que aconteceu Ino? – Sakura ainda não tinha visto a cena que fez a amiga ficar daquele jeito.

- Como ele pôde..mesmo sabendo que eu ainda gostava dele.

- Do que você está falando??

Já começando a soluçar por causa do choro, Ino apontou para Shikamaru e Tayuya que já estavam sentados numa mesa com os amigos da garota.

- I-ino, E-e-le não te m-merece.

- Eu sei, mas custava me respeitar pelo menos? – Seu choro não parava, a cada palavra que saia as lágrimas iam invadindo o seu rosto.

- Venha no banheiro comigo, você não pode ficar assim por causa dele.

Sakura e Ino seguiram até o banheiro que, para a sorte das duas estava vazio. A loira logo começou a molhar o rosto, para que os indícios de lágrimas sumissem o mais rápido possível.

- Ele não podia fazer isso comigo.

- Não pense nele agora,! Até porque ele é um cara solteiro e pode fazer o que quiser!- Sakura tentava consolar sua amiga, mas suas palavras só pioravam a situação. – Vamos voltar a mesa das meninas..

- Eu não quero voltar para lá. Vamos pro bar, ta mais vazio lá. Por favor...

-Hum..tá! O que é que eu não faço por você hein!?

Ambas seguiram até o bar, que não estava tão movimentado quanto a área das mesas. Ino se debruçou nos balcão, pediu uma dose do que o barman tinha de mais forte e bebeu de uma vez. Sakura, achando que a amiga se sentiria melhor se a acompanhasse, fez o mesmo pedido. A partir daí começou uma sessão de doses e mais doses com todas as bebidas presentes até o momento, algo que parecia estar longe de terminar.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Já haviam se passado quase duas horas desde a chegada de Shikamaru e Tayuya, a pista de dança agora já se encontrava praticamente lotada e ambos permaneciam sentados ali. Não por opção de garota, já que ela havia pedido várias vezes para Shika a acompanhar em uma dança, mas ele estava sempre recusando. Sentia-se esquecida naquela cadeira, pois o Nara parecia sempre estar procurando alguém com os olhos. Para não perder sua noite, resolveu tentar uma ultima cartada.

- Ai, Shika-kun, eu to com sede, não passa nenhum garçom por aqui, vamos lar no bar!! Por favor!! – Tayuya fazia aquela cara de menina pidona, o que deixava Shikamaru um tanto quanto constrangido.

- Você pode ir sozinha.. – Disse ele arrastando bem as palavras, fazendo com que o tédio e a irritação de sua voz ficasse bem perceptível.

- Mas você me convidou, deveria me acompanhar!!

- Cara que saco, vamos logo, agora vamos ficar por lá!

_"Eu não te convidei..você que se jogou para cima de mim"_

-Hai.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh) **Estou falando para você abrir meus botões, baby_**  
_But you keep fronting (Uh)- _**_Mas você continua me encarando_**  
_Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh) _**_Dizendo o que você vai fazer comigo_**  
_But I ain't seen nothing (Uh) _**_Mas eu não vi nada_

A musica vinda da pista de dança já se encontrava bem mais alta, fazendo com que praticamente todo mundo fosse até lá. Quase todos. Kakashi circulava entre as mesas falando com seus conhecidos, vez ou outras algumas alunas mais atiradas o chamavam para dançar, uma em especial no qual ele não lembrava o nome no momento tinha conseguido arrastá-lo até a parte central da pista de dança, mas logo ele conseguiu sair dali. Avistou uma mesa com quatro jovens um tanto quanto interessantes. Tenten, Neji, Naruto e Hinata. Tenten estava louca para dançar, mas sabia que Neji não iria. Já Naruto também queria mostrar a sua 'performance' mas Hinata era tímida demais para acompanhá-lo. Estavam conversando animadamente quando Kakashi se aproximou.

- Oi Kakashi-sensei. – Disse as meninas em um coro.

- Oi .

- O sensei chegou atrasado de novo? – Era a primeira vez que Naruto via Kakashi na festa.

- Não, dessa vez eu fui um dos primeiros a chegar. – hesitou por um momento até continua a falar. – A Sakura já chegou?

- Sim, ela veio com a Ino. – Falava Tenten tentando se lembrar onde elas estavam. – Acho que agora elas estão dançando.

- O que você quer com elas? – Neji falou secamente. Era amigo do Sasuke e sabia no interesse parcial que Kakashi tinha na namorada do amigo.

- Nada demais. Enfim, enjoy! – E saiu em direção ao bar. Pensava que dali talvez pudesse avistar a dona dos cabelos róseos.

Kakashi cumprimentava quase todo mundo por quem passava. Era bastante popular, principalmente entre as mulheres. Eleito o professor mais bonito e mais gostoso do colégio, ele fazia a linha de desinteressado, o que só aumentava o seu fã clube. Chegou ao bar em frente a pista e avistou alguns jovens em torno de duas garotas. Pediu uma bebida e voltou-se a cena. Estavam ali o Rock Lee, Inuzuka Kiba e Aburame Shino. As garotas ele não conseguia ver. Apertou um pouco os olhos para tentar enxergar melhor, até que viu uma mexa de cabelos rosas. Sim, _seus_ cabelos rosas. Estava Sakura e Ino ali rodeadas por alguns caras aparentemente bêbadas. Bêbadas? As risadas que vinham dali era cada vez altas, principalmente pelas duas jovens, até uma voz no qual ele não reconheceu de primeira desviou-lhe a atenção.

- Kakashi Sensei o/ - Tayuya parecia bem animada por ter conseguido arrastar Shikamaru até o bar.

- Tayuya, Shikamaru,não sabia que vocês estavam juntos. – Queria se livrar daqueles dois, ouvir uma certa conversar...

- Estamos sim!! – A voz de Tayuya estava bastante alegre.

Shikamaru malmente se pronunciou, estava achando tudo aquilo um tédio. E iria continuar daquele jeito se não fosse um rabo de cabelo loiro passando pela sua frente junto com uma amiga. Ele e Kakashi desviaram a sua atenção para aquele casal que prometia arrasar.

_**Typical - **Típico_**  
_Hardly the type I fall for - _**_dificilmente o tipo pelo qual me apaixono_**  
_I'm liking the physical - _**_Eu gosto quando o físico_**  
_Don't leave me asking for more - _**_Não me deixa pedindo por mais_**  
_I'm a sexy mama (Mama)_**_ Sou uma mamãe sexy_**  
_Who knows just how to get what I want and (Want and)- _**_Que sabe como conseguir o que quero_**  
_What I want to do is spring this on you (On you)- _**_E o que quero fazer é revelar isso para você_**  
_Back up all of the things that I told you (Told you)- _**_Relembrar tudo o que eu disse a você_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Sakura e Ino já estavam no mundo da lua quando três garotos a abordaram.

- Vocês gostam de beber bastante hein?! – Disse um que tinha umas estranhas listas vermelhas no rosto.

- KIBAA, a quanto tempo que eu não falo com você! – Disse a loira bem animadinha – Nem parece que a gente é da mesma sala!

Falando isso ela deu um forte abraço no garoto, que não esperava tal reação fazendo com que quase os dois caíssem. Após as apresentações foram feitas começaram uma animada conversar entre os 5, acompanhada de muita bebida e muita risada.

As amigas já estavam bêbadas, assim dizendo, Sakura estava bem extrovertida, coisa que ela não era,e Ino...Ino estava sendo a Ino! Ouviram uma musica remix que no momento Sakura não lembrava o nome.

- Ino!!, Eu amo essa musica!! Vamos dançar, vamos?? – Fazendo a melhor cara de cachorro pidão.

- Agora não, a conversar está interessan...

Antes que pudesse completar a frase, uma cena não agradou Ino. Tayuya e Shikamaru foram para o bar, que tinha uma forma circular e ficaram do outro lado. A ruiva com um sorriso triunfante, que encarou Ino durante alguns instantes e depois começou a conversar com alguém que ela não prestou atenção.

- Mudei de idéia, vamos dançar SIM Sakura. – E saiu a arrastando a amiga para a pista de dança.

_**You been saying all the right things all along - **Você tem dito as coisas certas a noite inteira_**  
_But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off - _**_Mas não consigo te trazer aqui para tirar isso_**  
_Baby, can't you see? - _**_Baby, você não vê?_**  
_How these clothes are fitting on me - _**_Como essas roupas cabem em mim_**  
_And the heat coming from this beat - _**_E o calor que vem dessa batida_**  
_I'm about to blow - _**_Estou prestes a explodir_**  
_I don't think you know - _**_Não acho que você saiba._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

O melhor não foi a musica. Muito menos a bebida. As caras que Shikamaru e Kakashi fizeram ao observar Sakura e Ino dançando era imperdível. As garotas se movimentavam de acordo com o ritmo da musica e de seus corpos. Dançavam juntas, em total sincronia, fazendo muita gente que estava em volta parar para olhá-las. Não estavam prestando muita atenção no público a sua volta, até porque a bebida não permitia esse momento de lucidez.

_**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh) - **Estou falando para você abrir meus botões, baby_**  
_But you keep fronting (Uh) - _**_Mas você continua me encarando_**  
_Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh) - _**_Dizendo o que você vai fazer comigo_**  
_But I ain't seen nothing (Uh) - _**_Mas eu não vi nada._

Kakashi nunca tinha visto Sakura daquele jeito. Ela geralmente era uma menina tímida, às vezes até um pouco insegura, mas não estava vendo uma menina, e sim uma mulher. Ela dançava muito bem. Acompanhava todos os seus movimentos com os olhos, sem perder nenhum detalhe.Lá estava ela, uma das poucas mulheres no recinto que não havia lhe dado bola, mas que ele não poderia tocar. AINDA não poderia tocar. Kakashi estava tão hipnotizado que, quando se deu conta de seus movimentos já estava indo na direção da Haruno, tirando-a de perto de Ino, fazendo com que ela dançasse só para ele.

- Não sabia que você gostava de dançar. – Fala ela sem parar o ritmo, que diminuiu um pouco pois a musica já estava no final.

- Eu gosto mas não sei, você pode me ensinar? – Dizia ele colado com seu ouvido, fazendo ela arrepiar.

- Claro – Terminou com um sorriso sapeca no rosto._ "O que eu estou dizendo?" "Era para eu ter dito não. Mas cadê a Ino?"_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_**Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister - **Ei irmã, vai irmã, irmã gêmea, ganha irmã_**  
_Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister - _**_Ei irmã, vai irmã, irmã gêmea, vai irmã_

Shikamaru ainda 'babava' quando percebeu um movimento ao seu lado, Kakashi indo em direção as meninas. "O que ele pensa que está fazendo?". Só assim pôde perceber uma Tayuya que tentava chamar sua atenção a todo custo.

- SHIKAMARU. Eu estou aqui, do seu lado, e você olhando para aquela loira oferecida?

- Não fale assim da Ino!- Um tom de irritação na sua voz.

- E como eu não vou falar se ela fica dançando e olhando para você??

- Estão falando de mim? – Disse Ino, encostando em Shikamaru.

_**He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge - **ele encontrou marmalade no velho molin rouge_**  
_Strutting her stuff on the street - _**_se oferecendo na rua_**  
_She said, hello, hey Joe - _**_ela disse:_**  
_You wanna give it a go, oh - _**_"olá, joe, está a fim ?"_

- Ninguem te chamou aqui, oferecida.

- Nossa Shika, é impressionante como a sua amiguinha é mal-educada! – Ino fazia questão de aproveitar todo aquele momento. – Pode ficar tranqüila que eu só vim aqui fazer uma coisinha.

- O quê?

- Isso. – Assim que terminou de falar Ino deu um beijo em Shikamaru. Não foi qualquer beijo, foi O beijo. Tayuya ficou estática diante daquela cena. Sua vontade momentânea foi de puxar Ino pelos cabelos e acabar com ela ali mesmo. Ela sempre foi afim de Shikamaru, mas ele só tinha olhos para aquela loira fresca.

- Pronto! Agora você pode ficar com seu amiguinho. – Disse Ino com um sorriso triunfante nos lábios. Já estava um pouco distante quando sentiu seu braço sendo puxado.

Não teve tempo nem de falar. Shikamaru havia lhe entregue a resposta para aquela surpresinha que ela havia lhe feito.

Assim que se 'descolaram' ficaram se encarando durante um tempo. Tantas coisas para falar, mas nenhum dos dois se atrevia. Ali não era hora nem lugar. Shikamaru levou Ino até uma parte mais afastada do ginásio, onde outros casais 'aproveitavam'.

Aquela noite ainda prometia muito para os dois.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**_Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (hey hey hey)  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (hee oh)  
Mocca chocolata ya ya (ooh yeah)  
Creole Lady Marmalade (ohh)_ **

Sakura e Kakashi dançavam bem sensualmente. Talvez ela não esperasse, mas o sensei tinha muito jeito com musica. Dançavam bem colados, com seus corpos roçando conforme a som, sem nenhuma preocupação. No fundo, bem no fundo da mente de Sakura, algo dizia que o que ela estava fazendo era errado.Mas nada que a fizesse parar aquele momento.

_**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (oh oh)- **você quer dormi comigo, esta noite?_**  
**_**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (yeah yeah yeah yeah)- **Você quer dormer comigo?_

Sentiu a mão quente de Kakashi passando pela sua cintura e a trazendo mais para perto. Foi sem nenhuma resistência, pois era isso que ela queria que ele fizesse a muito tempo. Seus rostos foram se aproximando até acabar em um ardente beijo. Quente, mas não demorado, pois ambos sabiam que ali não era local para fazerem aquilo.

- Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, Kakashi sensei? Ela sussurrou em seu ouvido, depois dando uma leve mordida.

- Eu não sei falar francês, mas a resposta é sim. – Ele começou a aplicar vários beijos em seu pescoço, fazendo Sakura ir a uma pequena loucura.

- Então me siga. – Ao dizer isso ela pegou na mão dele e começou a leva- lo para a parte de fora do ginásio. Foram seguidos por alguns olhos que demonstravam um interesse superficial naquela cena, até começarem a sair daquele quarteirão.

- Para onde você está me levando? – Kakashi começou a reconhecer aquele caminho.

- Para a minha casa.

_**He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up - **ele sentou no quarto dela enquanto ela se refrescava_**  
_Boy drank all that magnolia wine - _**_ele bebeu daquele vinho doce_**  
_On her black satin sheets - _**_sobre seus lençóis pretos de cetim_**  
_Is where he started to freak, yeah - _**_foi aí que ele começou a delirar_

As ruas estavam escuras e desertas naquela altura da noite. Chegaram rápido na casa da Haruno, que ficava bem perto do colégio, conseqüentemente do seu ginásio. Já no interior da casa, enquanto Sakura terminava de trancar a porta Kakashi lhe beijava pelo pescoço loucamente, comas mão presas em sua cintura.

Ao virasse, os beijos começaram a ficar mais intensos, enquanto suas mãos percorriam todo o interior da blusa de Kakashi. Primeiro fez com que ele tirasse a camisa social, ficando apenas com a branca. O puxou para si, como se esperasse por aquele momento a anos..

Kakashi começou uma pequena batalha contra o zíper do vestido de Sakura. Ao perceber que ele não queria ceder, desceu a mão até a parte debaixo do vestido, subindo- as lentamente. Encostou Sakura na parede, acariciando bem suas pernas enquanto sua outra mão subia até o seu seio.

Sakura se sentia um pouco tonta, talvez o efeito da bebida. Nunca tinha bebido tanto na vida. Começou a sentir algumas sensações estranhas. Sentia a mão de Kakashi percorrendo todo o seu corpo, enquanto alguns gemidos saiam da sua boca.

Não sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo, mas não queria, nem conseguia parar.

Reuniu as ultimas forças lúcidas que tinha e as usou em uma única frase.

- Kakashi-senei, vamos até meu quarto?

**Continua...**

**SIM! Depois de 12 paginas no Word, finalmente esse capítulo acabou xD!**

**Foi difícil para mim, principalmente na hora de escolher as músicas. Eu estava totalmente sem idéias x.x, até que eu ouvi Buttons- Pussycat Dolls e resolvi colocá-la n.n.**

**Já a Lady Marmalade – Moulin Rouge, eu coloquei única e exclusivamente por causa da fala da Sakura com o Kakashi!!**

**Obrigada à Haruno Sakura, NaNe, Anny Cahh, Mari-sakura-chan, Haruno Sakura (outra o.o'), mayu-sakura-chan, Srta. Rin, Uchiha Lara, Mie chan, Nana, Flah chan, Hyuuga Sakura, Hanna Haruno e HarunoN pelas Reviews!!**

**Espero que este também tenha muitas n.n**

**NOTAS:**

**A outra fic que eu postei "Encontros e Desencontros da nº 7" Eu só vou atualizá-la depois que terminar esta.**

**Não coloquei as musicas todas para que o capítulo não ficasse muito grande. Caso tenha algum erro na letra, ou na tradução, culpem o Letras.Terra, pois eu tirei ambos de lá u.u.**


	10. That was just a dream

Naruto não me pertence..Mas o Kakashi me pertence, o Itachi também, sem contar com o Neji e o Gaara! O Sasuke eu deixo para a minha amiga u.u!

- Fala dos personagens

(Comentários da autora)

**Algo importante**

_"Pensamentos"_

* * *

Seis meses se passaram depois do inicio das aulas. O domingo surgia lentamente junto com os primeiros indícios de sol. O vento soprava sem pressa enquanto os galhos das arvores balançavam devagar. Konoha ainda adormecia, uma vez que suas ruas estavam praticamente vazias.

Um Porsche prata para em frente a uma casa de aspecto sombrio, dois andares em uma rua aparentemente calma.

- Olha.. – Itachi desligou a maquina, mas permaneceu no carro, obrigando Sasuke a fazer o mesmo. - Eu sei que você já é adulto o suficiente para tomar suas decisões. E vender sua parte na empresa dos nossos pais foi uma delas.

- Se você espera que eu volte atrás, desista, isso não vai acontecer.

- Não é isso. Por mais que não pareça, eu sou seu irmão mais velho e me preocupo com você – Essa última frase fez Sasuke rir. – Você faz o que quiser com os seus bens, isso não é problema meu, mas o que você está pensando em fazer é um pouco demais, até mesmo para um Uchiha.

- Não entendi.

- Eu vi você entrando naquela joalheria em Tóquio. Eu mereço uma explicação sobre esses anéis que devem estar no seu bolso.

Sasuke pressionou uma pequena caixa que se localizava no bolso direito de sua calça. Sabia que Itachi era esperto, mas não esperava que ele adivinhasse parte dos seus planos. Tudo que ele tinha feito durante esses últimos meses, cada atitude, cada decisão tinha um único propósito.

- Seu silencio já me respondeu. A Sakura imagina algo?

- Não. – Respondeu friamente.

- A quanto tempo vocês estão juntos?

- Mais ou menos seis meses. – Um cachorro passava pela lateral do carro, desviando rapidamente a atenção dos dois. – Olha aqui, eu já sou maior de idade, ela também, eu não vejo problema nenhum.

- Existe uma diferença enorme entre você conhecer uma pessoa há muito tempo e confiar nela e casar-se com uma pessoa que você conhece a menos de um ano. Você já parou para pensar que ela pode não aceitar?

Por um instante Sasuke pensou nessa possibilidade. Claro que não, ele amava Sakura, e estava certo que a recíproca era verdadeira.

O sol agora já se mostrava um pouco mais forte, anunciando que as pessoas já estavam perto de acordar.

- Eu não posso impedir você. Mas saiba que se quiser voltar, seu lugar não será ocupado.

- Isso não vai acontecer.

- Então ta. – Itachi abria a porta do carro. – Saiba que irei mudar definitivamente para Tóquio amanha pela manha. Caso precise de algo saberá onde me encontrar.

- Não se preocupe, eu sei me virar sozinho "irmãozinho". – Sasuke também abria a porta do seu carro, e ambos saíram. Itachi chegou primeiro ao portão de casa, e ao abrir percebia que Sasuke não o seguia.

- Não vai entrar?

- Não, vou ver se a Sakura está dormindo.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kakashi despertou com a luz do sol que entrava pela janela da casa de Sakura. Levantou com o seu corpo um pouco dolorido, dormir no sofá não era confortável, principalmente para pessoas com sua altura.

Repassou mentalmente toda a noite anterior, pois uma coisa o preocupava. Era estritamente proibido o relacionamento entre alunos e professores, e sabia que várias pessoas haviam visto ele e Sakura juntos.

Tentou desviar aqueles pensamentos de sua cabeça. Sem camisa, seguiu até a cozinha onde procurava algo para fazer um belo café da manha. _"Ela já deve está acordando"._

Vasculhou por um instante os armários da cozinha até achar o que queria. O silencio denunciava que Sakura ainda não tinha acordado.

Kakashi sentia-se nas nuvens. Por muito tempo esperava por aquele momento, até que ele havia chegado. A Haruno havia mexido com ele de uma maneira bem diferente. Ele poderia ter a mulher que ele quisesse quando ele quisesse inclusive ela. Mas preferiu esperar o momento certo.

Preparava um suco qualquer quando a campainha da casa tocou.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke esperou até seu irmão entrar na casa e se encostou do lado de fora da parede naquele velho estilo Sasuke. Desde que começou a namorar Sakura um sentimento diferente até então aumentava cada vez mais. Apesar de preferir não demonstrar, era muito bom se sentir daquele jeito.

A claridade já alcançava toda a rua quando se lembrou das palavras de Itachi. Sabia o que seus pais achariam, que ele era muito novo para se casar, ou querer constituir família, mas quando estava com a Haruno nada disso importava. Era até engraçado ver o "Rei do Gelo" perdidamente apaixonado. E naquele momento, quando sua mão encontrou no seu bolso direito a caixinha que provavelmente seria o rumo de sua vida, encontrou coragem para atravessar a rua e fazer o tão esperado perdido.

"_Sakura, quer casar comigo?"_

Atravessou a rua lentamente, tentando adiar o que estava preste a fazer. Parou em frente à porta da casa de sua namorada e respirou fundo. Sua mão ia hesitante de encontro com a campainha da casa, talvez esperando que algo a parasse. Tudo isso por causa do nervosismo.

O som da campainha ecoou por toda a casa. Kakashi olhou para a janela da frente para tentar ver quem era, mas as cortinas atrapalharam a sua visão. Sentiu que não deveria abrir a porta, pois sabia que seria constrangedor alguém vê-lo na casa de Sakura. Após a terceira tentativa do "visitante", ele largou o que estava fazendo e seguiu até a parte da frente da casa.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

O sol já iluminava todo o quarto de Sakura naquele momento. A Haruno abriu seus olhos lentamente sentindo um enorme peso sobre sua cabeça. Com a mão sobre a mesma, levantou-se lentamente da sua cama, vendo todo o seu quarto rodar e uma dor um tanto quanto insuportável.

Sentou-se na cama, repassando mentalmente a noite passada. Não se lembrava de quase nada, algumas cenas, alguns vultos, só. Sentia-se culpada por algo. Veio na sua mente que era para ela estar na casa de Ino, as duas haviam combinado de voltar juntas da festa...A festa!!! Tinha ido para a festa de confraternização depois de uma leve persuasão.. só não lembrava o por que de está em casa.

Um barulho no andar de baixo lhe chamou a atenção. Sem raciocinar muito, ainda de pijama e com a mão na cabeça desceu para verificar o que era.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

O som das árvores, das poucas pessoas passando, de alguns pássaros que iam e vinham era totalmente ignorado. Sasuke olhava para Kakashi, numa mistura de ódio, raiva, desprezo e a maior de todas: surpresa.

Sentia a adrenalina fluindo por todo o seu corpo; o coração acelerado, um suor frio descendo, quase imperceptível pelo seu rosto. Nos seus olhos a clara visão de que estava prestes a perder a cabeça.

Kakashi sentiu seu corpo congelar. Não era medo, longe disso, pois sabia que a única coisa que o Uchiha poderia fazer contra ele era brigar. Mas a volta da realidade lembrou de que na verdade o garoto em sua frente era namorado da dona da casa onde dormira. A idéia de que Sakura ainda não era uma pessoa _livre_ doeu mais que qualquer outra coisa que poderia ter acontecido.

- Desgraçado – A voz de Sasuke saia na medida em que sua mão direita 'acidentalmente' voava em direção o rosto de Kakashi, que num reflexo quase desesperado, esquivou-se se debatendo na parede.

- O que _você_ está fazendo aqui? – Uma pergunta idiota, mas kakashi sabia que não poderia ficar calado, nem parado enquanto o Uchiha continuava avançando em sua direção.

- ESSA CASA É DA MINHA NAMORADA, OU VOCÊ ESQUECEU? – Os dois se encontravam jogados no chão, um tentando acerta o outro no meio de socos, chutes e empurrões. Alguns objetos de vidro que ficavam na mesa de centro da sala já haviam sido quebrados, enquanto o barulho se propagava por todos os lados.

Sakura desceu as escadas assustadas, ainda um pouco zonza, mas sem saber o que estava acontecendo. Olhou para a sua casa que naquela altura já estava bem destruída, e viu duas pessoas se engalfinhando.

Demorou um pouco até perceber quem era.

- PAREM. – Ela começou a gritar, ao mesmo tempo que as lágrimas invadiam seus olhos. Não podia fazer nada. Tentou, numa pequena brecha, puxar Sasuke para si, porem este a empurrou, fazendo com que ela caísse sentada na escada. – PAREM, POR FAVOR.

Percebeu que estava sendo ignorada. Começou a chorar, seu rosto inchava e começou a soluçar. Segurava os braços com toda a força, quando percebeu que ainda estava de camisola. Arrependia-se por não lembrar do que havia acontecido, por não saber o motivo de Kakashi está em sua casa sem camisa, Sasuke fora de controle e ela não poder fazer nada.

- P-p-ar-r-em, p-por fa-a-avo-or – As palavras agora não passavam de pequenos murmúrios vindos de sua boca.

Quando finalmente o cansaço venceu os dois, eles pararam ofegantes, ainda se encarando. Um filete de sangue descia do canto da boca de Kakashi enquanto o nariz de Sasuke estava parcialmente danificado; fora claro, os diversos arranhões no corpo de ambos.

- O que _ele_ está fazendo aqui? – Sasuke tremia, tentando se controlar e dando bastante ênfase na palavra "ele".

- E-e-u-u. n-ão s-s-ei. – As palavras saíam com dificuldade. Olhar para Sasuke naquele momento era aterrorizante.

- RESPONDA – Um vaso que estava ali por perto, um dos poucos objetos que não haviam sido destruídos voava em direção a parede quebrando-se em vários pedaços.

- Sasuke calma.

- EU NÃO PEDI QUE VOCÊ SE METESSE NA NOSSA CONVERSA. – A ira emanava sobre todas as partes do seu corpo. Sua vontade naquele momento era parti a cara de Kakashi, mas isso teria de ser feito depois. Não ali e nem agora.

- E-e-eu n-não s-s-sei o qu-e-e acont-e-eceu. – Um pouco mas controlada, ela tentava se manter forte, diante da situação. – E-eu não m-me lembro...

- VOCÊ A DOPOU SEU DESGRAÇADO. – Briga de novo. Dessa vez o soco de Sasuke acertou em cheio a cara de Kakashi, que revidou a altura.

Sakura tentou mais uma vez se intrometer. Voou em cima dos dois, dava tapas nas costas de ambos para ver se paravam. Sasuke a segurou pela mão, encarando de uma maneira quase violenta.

- Me diz que você não saiu com esse cara. – Agora um tom de súplica saía de sua voz. Sakura poderia jurar que viu uma lágrima se formando em seus olhos, o suficiente para que ela voltasse a chorar.

- O.que.você. – Agora ele olhava para Kakashi, esperando alguma resposta sensata.

- Eu vim trazê-la em casa.Ela estava ontem na festa do colég...

- O QUE? AGORA EU ENTENDI TUDO.VOCÊ FOI APROVEITAR QUE EU NÃO ESTAVA AQUI PARA BRINCAR DE ALUNINHA COM O SEU PROFESSOR.

- NÃO FALE ASSIM DELA.

- ENTÃO ME DIGA O QUE ACONTECEU PORRA. – Sabia que não queria ouvir, mas Sasuke precisava da verdade. Kakashi se calou, não poderia dizer o que realmente havia acontecido. O silencio já dizia tudo para ele, quando foi quebrado pela voz de um terceiro homem que se encontrava na porta da casa.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – Itachi vinha, com uma roupa bem casual, seguindo a gritaria que ouvira da sua casa. Começou uma nova frase quando parou, ao perceber a presença de kakashi. Apesar de não parecer, ele e o irmão eram muito ligados. Sabia o que a presença dele significava ali, e imaginou o que havia acontecido.

- Vamos Sasuke – Trazia o seu irmão pelos ombros, para que não pudesse tentar voltar – Você não perdeu mais nada aqui. – Ao terminar a frase fulminou Sakura com os olhos.

Ao passarem pela porta, Sasuke parou por um instante. Tirou uma pequena caixa do bolso, e jogo na direção da Haruno.

- Tome, isso não vai fazer mais falta para mim.

Após a saída dos dois, a casa voltou a ficar silenciosa. Praticamente tudo ao seu redor estava destruído. Móveis, alguns objetos de vidro, quadros arrancados da parede, vestígios de sangue por alguns lados, tudo.

- Sakura, eu..

- F-fora...

- Eu posso explicar...

- Fora...

- Não aconteceu...

-FORAAAA. – Agora ela jogava tudo o que havia por perto nele.- VOCÊ ESTRAGOU MINHA VIDA, MEU NAMORO, MINHA CASA, MEU CORPO, FORAA.

Ele pegou a sua camisa e saiu cabisbaixo, deixando-a chorar encostada na parede segurando duas alianças.

* * *

**Boa Noite n.n**

**Sim, eu sei que eu demorei com este capitulo, mas enfim, minhas explicações:**

**Eu estava escrevendo animadamente quando, de um dia para o outro o.o, meu pc queimou o//**

**SIM, eu passei mais de um mês sem pc e sem poder atualizar xD**

**E quando finalmente ele chega...está formatado e eu perdi tudo n.n**

**Então tive que reescrever!!**

**Para que não sabe, no ultimo dia 28 (28/02) foi meu aniversário xD..parabéns para mim!!**

**Bom..eu vi algo interessante e gostei.. o.o...eu vi uma menina comentando no meu flog, falando sobre a fic..e achei mais interessante, quem tiver flog, e quiser passar lar no meu para falar alguma coisa, eh mais fácil de responder n.n**

**É só olhar no meu perfil u.u**

**Agradecimentos à: Dark Haruno Sakura, Haruno Sakura, Hanna Haruno, Karla Gessy, Sadman, Drane, #Nana#, Gnv-nV, Animestar360, Mari-sakura-chan e a nandy, que foi quem comentou no flog.**

**E quanto mais Reviews tiver, mais rápido eu posto o/**

**Até.**


	11. Adeus

Ino estava parada em frente ao portão da casa da amiga quando viu Sasuke passando. O chamou umas duas vezes, mas o garoto somente a olhou e não deu importância. Entrou no carro onde seu irmão encontrava-se no volante e saíram dali.

Tocou a campainha sucessivamente até Sakura abrir a porta.

A casa estava um caos. Cacos de vidros espalhados por toda a casa, alguns objetos visivelmente quebrados e uma tensão no ar.

Quando conseguiu olhar para a Haruno, viu seu rosto inchado, as lágrimas descendo silenciosas e um olhos suplicando por ajuda.

- Sakura, o que aconteceu?? – Disse ela, enquanto lembrava que a ultima vez que a tinha visto fora no sábado à noite. Já era segunda e como de costume ela passava para irem para o colégio juntas.

As duas se sentaram no sofá, enquanto Sakura começava a explicar todo o incidente fazendo um enorme esforço para não chorar.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- Sabe..parecia que eu estava adivinhando... – Itachi fazia questão de demonstrar ao irmão que estava certo. – Eu disse que você estava precipitando as coisas.

- Não enche...- Foram as únicas palavras que saíram da boca de Sasuke. Desde a manha anterior, ele estava muito abalado. Passou todo o domingo escondido em umas montanhas nos arredores da cidade. Sabia que só ali encontraria a calma e o silencio que precisava. _"Como ela pode..."._

Refletiu sobre toda a sua vida até ali. Era bem conhecido pela sua frieza. Não gostava de ninguém, não se relacionava com ninguém. Em primeiro lugar era ele, e o segundo não importava. Desde a perda dos pais, sua vida se resumia nas conquistas materiais. Foi nesse meio que o seu irmão o criou, era desse jeito que ele era.

Sakura apareceu como uma pessoa que quebrou toda essa regra, que mostrou um lado que ele fazia questão de não conhecer. Ele poderia até arriscar que foi feliz. Havia desistido de várias oportunidades para morar em outro lugar por causa dela. Nunca lhe contava, mas ultimamente estava vivendo em função dela.

E sinceramente, ele não tinha culpa de não conseguir demonstrar isso. Tentava. se esforçava para mostrar que ele a amava, mas isso nunca saiu do jeito que ele queria. Achava que ela não se importava com o seu jeito frio.

- Já sabe o que vai fazer agora? – Itachi interrompeu os seus pensamentos.

- Mais ou menos. Vou com você para Tóquio. – Disse enquanto olhava para a janela e uma garoa invadia o seu rosto.

- Ótimo. Acho que vou hoje. Esteja em casa para eu decidir.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Talvez, o pior ainda não tenha acontecido. Sakura havia decido não se abater e ir para o colégio junto com Ino, mas se arrependeu assim que chegou lá. Ao aparecerem, várias pessoas começaram a sussurrar sobre ela, não se importando se ela estava ouvindo ou não.

- Eu vi sim, ela agarrou o Kakashi-sensei... – Falou uma menina de cabelos negros.

- É, só porque é metida a gostosa e acha que pode ter quem quiser... – Uma outra respondia.

Essas e outras frases eram ouvidas por todos os lados que ela passava. Encarava o chão, fingindo ser forte, mas por dentro estava despedaçada. Ino a acompanhava, dizendo que ela não deveria ligar para o que os outros falam.

Elas seguiram até a sala de aula quando depararam com Kakashi encostado perto da porta.

- O que você faz aqui depois de tud... – Ino ia começar a reclamar, quando foi impedida pelo olhar melancólico de Sakura.

- Vamos entrar Ino. – Sakura começou a abrir a porta quando sentiu seu braço sendo segurado.

- Espera. Eu quero falar com você.

- Nós não temos mais nada para conversar, - Sibilou ela fazendo maior esforço para se manter calma. Quando sentiu seu braço sendo solto, a garota entrou quase correndo na sala.

Ino ia logo atrás, quando também foi impedida.

- Eu sei que ela te escuta. Diga que eu a to esperando as 16horas lá no parque. – Disse ele rapidamente.

- Por que você não a deixa em paz? Já pensou no que você está fazendo com ela?

- Eu sei o que estou fazendo.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Como de costume, Kurenai na sala de cara fechado por ter que trabalhar numa segunda-feira de manhã. Não pedia mais silencio. Os alunos conheciam muito bem as conseqüências se não se sentassem na hora que ela chegasse.

Passou uma tarefa para os alunos até se encostar-se à cadeira e observar um por um. Seus olhos pousaram numa menina de cabelos róseos.

- Sakura, venha aqui, por favor.- Ao escutar Sakura, que estava a procura de Sasuke pela sala, levantou-se e foi até lá.

- Sabe, eu ainda não trabalhava aqui quando você se mudou. – Começou, falando pausadamente e bem baixinho para que somente as duas escutassem. – Então eu ainda não sei como você realmente é.

- Eu não sei o que você está querendo dizer com isso. – Sakura tinha cara de confusa, e de quem não estava nenhum um pouco a fim de ter aquela conversa.

- Simples...É comum as pessoas, na sua idade, terem suas atitudes sem pensar nas conseqüências. E o que começou com um joguinho idiota de sedução, terminou na demissão do Kakashi.

Sakura sentiu um frio percorrendo todo o seu corpo. Apesar de tudo, ela não queria que Kakashi terminasse daquele jeito, ou algo parecido. Olhou para Kurenai com o rosto assustado, e viu nos olhos dela uma expressão de ódio.

- Seu silencio já me diz a verdade. Dormir com um professor..isso não é a atitude esperada de uma aluna exemplar..- Disse Kurenai com um tom de vitória na voz – Espero que tenha tido um bom proveito, e também espero que tenha sido o último. – Terminou a frase fazendo um gesto para Sakura se sentar.

- Você fala isso, porque na verdade você daria tudo para estar no meu lugar. – Disse Sakura baixinho, passando um ligeiro olhar em busca de Sasuke e sentando-se.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Assim que a aula bateu, ela se dirigiu a sala de Tsunade junto com Ino. Pediu que a amiga esperasse do lado de fora e entrou na sala. Deparou com uma cena bem peculiar. Sasuke se encontrava lá, de pé, apertando a mão da diretora.

- Minha sala está bem badalada hoje. – Começou Tsunade com seus costumeiros comentários indesejados.

Sasuke passou por Sakura como se não a tivesse visto. Murmurou algo parecido com "Bom dia" e nada mais. A Haruno ainda tentou pará-lo, pedindo para que ele a esperasse, mas seu olhar penetrante foi o suficiente para ir embora sem dizer nada.

- O que deseja?

Sakura encarou Tsunade, pensando no que tinha ensaiado para falar.

- Eu gostaria que você não demitisse o Kakashi - sensei. Ele não pode se prejudicar por minha causa. – Nessas horas o chão se torna tão interessante. – Ele já ensina aqui há muito tempo, e seria injusto.

- Bem..- Tsunade tinha seus dois braços apoiados na mesa, levemente curvada oara sempre e encarando Sakura – Antes de tudo, você conhece muito bem as regras do colégio. É estritamente proibido o envolvimento de alunos e funcionários, independente de quem seja.

- Mas não é isso que a senhora está pensando.

- Então você nega que ficou com ele? Você nega que ele dormiu em sua casa?

Sakura sentia-se diminuída com as palavras de Tsunade. Estava com muito ódio de Kakashi no momento, mas mesmo assim não achava justo ele perder o emprego por causa dela.

- Senhorita Haruno, você já imaginou o inferno que seria sua vida se o Hatake Kakashi continuasse a trabalhar aqui, ou se o Uchiha Sasuke não fosse embora?

- Como assim?

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Ino estava sentada, esperando Sakura sair da sala para lhe contar sobre a pequena conversa que tinha tido com Sasuke assim que ele saiu. Olhava para as suas mãos, como se um breve cochilo a aguardasse quando ouviu o barulho de sandálias sendo arrastadas.

- Você tem preguiça até de levantar as sandálias para andar? – Perguntava incrédula para Shikamaru, que avançava ignorando as palavras da loira.

- Ei, eu estou falando com você. Será que dá para parar com essa zuada irritante? – Ela sentiu Shika se aproximando do seu rosto, sua respiração foi ficando ofegante, pois ele estava a encarando a milímetros do seu rosto.

- Você é muito problemática. – E assim a beijou, bem intensamente, sem se importar com o lugar que estavam ou se alguém veria no melhor estilo Shika.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Sakura estava fazendo o caminho de volta para casa. Depois que Tsunade disse que Sasuke estava sendo transferido para Tóquio, e que Ino comentou sobre o recado de Kakashi, ela estava sem saber o que fazer.

Assim que chegou, olhou para a casa em frente. Havia uma ou duas janelas abertas, indicando que tinha alguém em casa. Atravessou a rua e tocou a campainha. Esperou por uns instantes até abrirem a porta.

Itachi fechou a cara quando viu que era Sakura. Pensou ainda em fechar na cara dela, mas preferia deixar essa tarefa para o irmão. Sem falar nada, se afastou e chamou Sasuke.

- Vou deixar vocês a sós. – Itachi saia no momento que seu irmão chegou. Ao ver a Haruno, ele ficou estático, mas sem deixar que ela percebesse.

- O que você quer? – Perguntou ele mais frio que o normal, desejando intimamente que ela fosse embora.

- Eu queria falar com você, não é justo você ir embora sem a gente conversar – Sua voz soava quase como uma súplica.

- A Tsunade tem uma mania terrível de contar a vida dos outros para indesejáveis – ao terminar a frase ele fez um gesto para que ela entrasse e se sentasse. – O que você tem para me dizer?

- Eu vim...eu vim pedir para que você não fosse embora. – Ao falar seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas – Eu não tenho esse direito, mas eu queria que você ficasse aqui comigo – Sakura não conseguia falar mais nada, começou a soluçar, esperando uma resposta do Uchiha.

Sasuke, que até então ainda estava de pé, aproximou-se de Sakura e beijou. Um beijo completamente diferente dos outros, dessa vez ele fazia com que a frieza fosse embora para dar lugar ao verdadeiro calor dentro de um Uchiha.

- Eu esperei tempo demais para ouvir você falar isso – Disse ele, se afastando de Sakura que a esta altura estava com um leve sorriso, indo em direção à porta. – Mas agora é tarde demais. Eu não quero mais você aqui, por favor, retire-se da minha casa.

As palavras destruíram Sakura bem lentamente. Achava que Sasuke desistido de ir embora, ou que ainda queria ficar com ela, mas ao olhar para o seu redor viu a realidade em que se encontrava. Segurou-se para não chorar de novo, pois seria mais uma humilhação, e saiu de cabeça erguida.

Ao sentir a porta sendo fechada atrás dela, saiu correndo em direção ao parque. Via todos os momentos que vivera junto com ele sendo jogados fora, como algo sem valor. Sentou-se em um banco mais afastado de todos os outros e conferiu o seu relógio. Ainda eram três horas da tarde, tinha tempo suficiente para chorar o quanto quisesse antes se Kakashi chegar.

Resolveu ir vê-lo, queria fazer que com que de alguma forma ele sofresse. Afinal de contas, era culpa dele tudo o que estava acontecendo com ela. Se não fosse ele, ela estaria feliz, ao lado de Sasuke, ou até mesmo sozinha, mas não passaria por nenhuma situação difícil.

Sentiu duas mãos tocando os seus ombros. Era Kakashi, que pela primeira vez não se atrasava para algum compromisso. Ele se sentou ao lado dela, e os dois permaneceram ali durante alguns minutos.

Sakura tentava não chorar na frente dele, mas as tentativas eram frustrantes.

.- Você pode chorar na minha frente. Eu não vou falar para ninguém

- Eu não estou interessada no que você fala ou deixa de falar. Eu quero saber o que aconteceu exatamente. – Sakura encarava o horizonte, esperando uma resposta o mais rápido possível.

- Eu vim aqui justamente para isto. – Kakashi tocou levemente o seu rosto, para que ela o olhasse – Eu não fiz nada do que está pensando ou que te contaram.

- Então como você vai parar na minha casa e eu acordo de camisola, o que eu tenho quase certeza que não coloquei.

- Por acaso é a primeira vez que você bebe? Se não fosse eu, você provavelmente acordaria na casa de um qualquer..

- Você não respondeu a minha pergunta.

- Ta. Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não queria que acontecesse, mas para começar, quem me levou para o seu quarto foi você. E antes que você fale qualquer besteira à primeira coisa que você fez ao chegarmos ao seu quarto. – Kakashi hesitou um pouco, tomando fôlego. – Foi dormi.

- Eu não acredito em você.

- Eu não estou pedindo para acreditar. Você estava tão bêbada que eu tive que levar você para o banheiro vomitar. – Kakashi começou a se alterar – E por incrível que pareça, eu ainda limpei algumas coisas para você. Parece até mentira, mas se fosse qualquer outro te deixava lá sozinha.

Sakura refletiu por uns instantes no que Kakashi havia te dito. Não acreditava 100, mas sentia que ele não estava mentindo. Olhou para ele em busca de respostas, sabia que dali em diante a vida seria bem diferente, bem mais complicada.

- Sabe, talvez eu tenha levado muito tempo para descobrir que o que eu achava que sentia por você era só atração. E mais tempo ainda para descobrir que eu estava errada de novo. – Sakura o encarava de forma serena – Talvez se a gente tivesse voltado um pouco ao tempo, tudo pudesse ser diferente...

Kakashi ao escutar a palavra tempo, olhou para o seu relógio apressado.

- Eu vou ter que ir embora. Meu vôo sai daqui a algum tempo e eu não posso me atrasar. – Disse ele, se levantando.

- Para onde você vai? – Sakura tinha seus olhos cheios de lágrimas, não entendendo o que ele ia fazer.

- Eu vou me mudar. Tenho alguns parentes em outras cidades, que no momento estão me esperando...Konoha não é mais lugar para mim. – Terminou ele, indo embora e a deixando sozinha.

- Espera. – Ele se virou e a encarou, talvez esperando que ela o segurasse. – Eu queria que você visse o pôr-do-sol comigo.

Ao escutar aquilo, Kakashi voltou e sentou-se do seu lado. Os dois permaneceram ali, silenciosos, vendo o sol desaparecer lentamente, com mil e um pensamentos, mas uma verdade, aquele momento era único.

Próximo dali, um jovem Uchiha via aquela cena patética, depois de pensar que talvez o melhor que ele tinha a fazer fosse ficar na cidade. Saiu andando de volta para a sua casa, enquanto duas lágrimas percorriam pelo seu rosto e a certeza de que nunca teve o coração da garota que ele amou.

* * *

**Antes de começarem a me crucificar xD, explicações.**

**Meu Pc quebrou de novo, então eu passei 3 semanas sem ele e assim não pude escrever a fic.**

**Eu estava totalmente sem inspiração. Eu realmente tinha imaginado o final de outro jeito, mas esse se aproxima bastante n.n**

**Esta é a minha primeira fic. Então, críticas são muito bem vindas, desde que também não me coloque para baixo x.x**

**Eu não gostei do final. Depois de muito tempo sem saber o que escrever, simplesmente saiu isso. Preferi terminar agora do que ficar com peso na consciência de não ter terminado a fic.**

**É verdade, enfim acabou. Espero que vocês tenham gostado xD, e que o final tenha valido a pena. Espero Reviews também!**

**Propaganda**

**Já estou escrevendo uma nova fic. O nome provavelmente será "Saudades e suspiros poéticos" a história começa em um enterro (não vou dizer qual personagem querido eu matei è.é) e após vários anos 9 jovens se reencontram para solucionar o assassinato.**

**Agradeço a todos.**

**Até**


End file.
